


Say you like me

by yukiisama3



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anal Sex, Anger, Angry Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bisexual Female Character, Blow Jobs, Bottom Tyler, Boys In Love, Cat Ears, Cute Josh, Daddy Josh, Daddy Kink, Depression, Dom/sub, Don't Judge Me, Drunk Brendon, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Embarrassment, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Funny, Gay Sex, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Josh, annoyed josh, confused tyler, cute Tyler, funny brendon, funny pete, gay brendon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:49:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 23,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4895317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukiisama3/pseuds/yukiisama3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler has known Josh, since the beginning of high school Josh now has deeper feelings for Tyler, Tyler feels the same way but refuses to tell Josh...until his roommate Brendon gives Tyler a embarrassing moment</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning of College

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't think of a better Title then this because it reminds me of We The Kings, Say You Like Me

Tyler was walking down the halls of the crowded, loud, college and rushed into first period. He dropped his backpack next to his chair and sat down smiling as usual until he saw 'him' and taking notice and immediately frowned while glaring it was Josh Dun. 

Josh has always liked Tyler, he took a seat next to Tyler he likes annoying him with his presence even though their friends Tyler is still mean to him. He looked over at Tyler and had a smug smile looking at the boys glare and frown "Hey Tyler" he said winking and kicking his feet up on his desk.

Tyler never would admit it but he actually found josh attractive not in the typical 'your cute' but in the 'I want you' way how couldn't he find him attractive, Josh was perfect to him his smile, his fluffy red hair, his chocolate brown eyes. 

Josh stared at him like he was the most fascinating thing ever Tyler noticed and lightly blushed "Keep your eyes to yourself Joshua" He said harshly "I don't understand why you don't like me" Josh said with a much more sadden voice which made Tyler grin "I don't like you and never have you dangerous for my Reputation" Said the grinning boy but deep inside Tyler wanted Josh more then he wanted to play his ukulele. 

Tyler dealed with Josh whispering and flicking paper to get his attention throughout first period eventually Tyler got sick of Josh and waited for his classmates to leave "josh your an asshole!" He yelled at him , but when he got up from his desk Josh pulled him down onto his lap "That really hurt Ty..." Josh said, looking into Tyler's eyes full of sincerity and sadness Tyler felt something he felt guilty.

"Josh..." Tyler spoke absently cuddling his head under Josh's chin causing Josh's eyes to widen at Tyler's different actions.

Tyler was choking on his words, wanting to tell Josh he liked him but the words wouldn't come out right "I don't hate you I-I...your really uh..." Tyler said blushing furiously Josh perked up hearing Tyler say something in such I caring tone interested in what he was about to say but then suddenly someone walks in "I thought everyone left class" Josh spoke out getting Tyler's attention, Tyler raises an eyebrow "what do you mean j-"

"OH MY GOD, DID YOU GUYS FUCK IN HERE?!"

It was Tyler's roommate Brendon, Brendon fucking Urie.

Tyler's eyes grew wide, realizing how this looks all cuddled up to Josh on his lap, WHAT AM I DOING?! Tyler questions in his mind and jumps up blushing "You got it all wrong Brendon!" he says in a desperate voice running out of the room "he left his backpack" Josh says crossing his arms with a slight glare, at his also friend Brendon.

Brendon being a douche to Tyler yet well trusted friend picks up Tyler's backpack and decides Josh and Tyler should be together.

Tyler sits in a coffee shop staring down at his caramel latte with a sudden craving to be held in Josh's arms again, But why? he begins to ponder in his mind what Josh would look like shirtless, but mentally slaps himself when he sees a shadow sit in front of him.

he quickly jumps up only to find his crazy friend, Brendon with his backpack "Oh its just you Brendon" He sighs in relief "Yeah I figured you would come here, so you and Josh-" Brendon wiggles his eyebrows "I bet he fucked you right there on the desk, was it good? did you moan like a little bitch?" Brendon said smirking "WE DIDN'T FUCK EVEN THOUGH I WANTED TOO!" Tyler quickly covered his mouth ignoring the looks from people.

once again Brendon being a douche and all had Josh wait outside the coffee shop and boy was Tyler loud Josh perked up again shocked, hes always known Tyler for disliking him but hearing Tyler say that made Josh want him more. Brendon's mouth just dropped at his friend's words that spewed out just a moment ago, "Josh is outside" Brendon quickly spoke and Tyler was ready to break when Brendon said those 3 words Josh is outside! he thought.

Tyler felt the heat rise to his cheeks and was embarrassed screaming again "JOSH IS OUTSIDE" Brendon laughed at Tyler. Josh came in and that did it for Tyler he ran outside and tripped over nothing he whined a little with a small bump on his head, but someone cared enough to reach their hand out to help him up "thank y-" It was Josh... "Ty, you hurt yourself" Josh kissed Tyler's bump on his left side of his forehead "J-Josh!" Tyler mumbled blushing "Uhh what are you doing here?" he as asked terrified over screaming he wants Josh.

The red haired boy spoke up with a smile, "I came with Brendon, you seemed pretty freaked out so I got concerned and oh and Tyler?" Tyler looks up at the slightly taller boy in relief he didn't hear him, "Still want that fucking?" Josh smirked running a finger on Tyler's neck "I think this particular spot would look great with a few marks, Yeah?" Josh finished his sentence with a cocky smile and the face of victory, but Tyler decides to mess you Josh a bit for fun "But Joshie, you haven't even kissed me yet" Tyler said with his lips pursed and arms around Josh's neck

"i could change that" Josh says thinking hes finally getting what he wants but he was wrong, before he could lean in and peck Tyler's soft pink lips Tyler let go and turned his back walking away, "See you at school Joshua" He said waving his hand not looking back leaving, Josh slightly smiled and realizes he has a chance "tease" he mumbles turning around looking at Brendon's face smushed into the glass wall in the inside of the coffee shop

"DO YOU KNOW WHY BLONDES CAN'T COUNT TO 70!?" Brendon says with a stupid face Josh knows Brendon's going to say a dumb joke so he goes along with it "i don't know" he says rolling his eyes Brendon runs outside next to Josh, throws his hands up screaming "BECAUSE 69's A MOUTH FULL!" Josh walks away leaving his dumb friend behind and just wants tomorrow to come so he can see Tyler again.


	2. Josh?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler's up crying again until Brendon makes a quick phone call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joshler smut ahead

Tyler woke up again, 1AM as usual unable to sleep this happens every night for Tyler it a routine, he doesn't know why but he starts crying and Josh pops into his mind again, Brendon shares an apartment with Tyler he's used to it he hears him sobbing. he figures it would be perfect to have Josh here Brendon calls Josh and he picks up soon enough "Do you have any idea what fucking time it is Brendon..." Josh grumbles in a sleepy tone, "I really need you over here though" he replies smirking "It better be worth my sleep or I-" Brendan hung up before he could finish. he gets dressed and leaves the apartment leaving Tyler alone. Josh arrives at Tyler and Brendon's apartment within 10 minutes knocking on the door, Tyler feels weak, pathetic, lost again as usual "Brendon...get...the door..." he says between sobs No response so he gets up opening the door looking down "It's 1 in the morning..." Tyler says with shaky breath "Tyler you sound terrible!" Josh says, he knows about Tyler's problems with sleeping and crying often at night. "I'm fine..." Tyler responds, Josh lifts Tyler's chin up and looks at his puffy eyes, tear stained cheeks, Josh's face soften and cups Tyler's cheek wiping his tears away "Ty..." Josh says concern for Tyler "Josh..." Tyler speaks softly, he hugs Josh clenching the red heads white button up, trembling and sobbing Josh rubs Tyler's back and eventually ends up sitting on his bed comforting Tyler. "Tyler please tell me what's wrong?" Josh asks sincerely "I-I'm confused a-and lost..." There it was Tyler Joseph admitted hes like Joshua Dun, Josh was entirely shocked Tyler always seemed to like girls he dated a few. then again. Josh loves Tyler even when he dated Debby "Tyler" josh's voice got more shaky "Jishwa" Tyler replied, Josh pushed Tyler down on the bed and got on top of him resting his hands on either side of Tyler's head, Tyler blushed but didn't move instead. he leant up and kissed Josh of course Josh had no problem kissing back it soon turned into a make out session Tyler pulled away panting. Josh started kissing sucking and licking at Tyler's neck leaving small bite marks. "J-Josh w-wait" Tyler said choking on his words. Josh wasn't about stop. he grinds down on Tyler's crotch and Tyler moans josh takes of Tyler's shirt along with his own shirt "Your mine, Tyler Joseph" Josh whispered in Tyler's ear Tyler moaned louder Josh pinned Tyler's hands down and licked down his chest and his lightly toned abs Tyler let out a throaty moan "Josh...please..." he said through half lidded eyes and a bright red face. Josh let out a sly smile "What do you Want me to do Ty?" Tyler whines feeling the aching bulge in his pants tighten "Jooosh" Tyler mumbles desperate for relief "I want you..." Josh smiles removing Tyler's skinny jeans and painfully slowly pulls down Tyler's boxer and licks his cock then sucked . Tyler moaned Josh's name out Josh loved that. hearing Tyler beg for him to touch him was like the sound of the perfect drum beat "J-Josh I'm gonna-" Tyler came in pure bliss his back arched and Josh swallowed it all Tyler was tired but Josh wasn't done with him yet. he stuck three fingers in Tyler's mouth and bit his lip speaking with a more aggressive tone "suck" Tyler obeyed Josh and sucked his fingers until they were coated with his saliva Josh pulled his fingers out and stuck one in Tyler's ass causing Tyler to move in discomfort. Josh started moving his finger until Tyler was moaning for more soon enough he was finished preparing Tyler and got out a bottle of lube putting some on his hand and rubbing it on his hard cock. He went slowly into Tyler trying not to hurt him. Tyler let out a moan instead of a cry wrapping his arms and his neck and leaving marks on Josh's shoulder blades Josh started pounding into Tyler moaning with Tyler his thrust started getting sloppy and Tyler his came first on Joshua stomach and Josh came in Tyler he rolled off Tyler and cuddled Tyler all night. Tyler hasn't slept this good in a long time in the morning Josh wasn't there but he left Tyler a note saying I didn't want Brendon to be doing cart wheels because slept together last night. And he had a point but Brendon barges in knowing the smell of sex "you fucked Joshua last night didn't you?" Brendon asked. "Best night ever" Tyler a replied happily.


	3. You heard nothing!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler's missing Brendon invites Josh over in the worst of times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Josh is bae!

Brendon was up already eating cereal in front of Tyler in his boxers. "So are you guys in a relationship now?" The older man asked "No...were not going to be It was just a one time thing" Tyler explains. Brendon raised his eye brow "That's not what I heard 'Josh...I want you...' sounds like you love him" Brendon mocked walking to his room "Ugh" Tyler sighed. He was afraid of Josh now so he skipped a day of school staying home.

~Time Skip~ 

Josh was freaking out Tyler wasn't in any classes with him today he checked frantically for his beloved Tyler. But Tyler was at home confused about his feelings he truly did like Josh but did Josh really want him? He's seen the way girls look at Josh like he's a god how the Jocks respected Josh's calm and cool personality of course everyone respects and likes Tyler too actually they liked him the most. Especially teachers he's dependable and cute

Brendon saw Josh still in full panic "Josh, Tyler is at home" he said smiling, Josh didn't like that.

Poor Tyler wasn't just confused he was missing Josh he wished for him to touch him again...But he couldn't do that Josh probably wanted a one night stand the thought of Josh turned him on he felt himself blush and curled up in his bed hugging his pillow. Brendon wasn't home he's alone he's already in his boxers he slid his hand in his boxers and started with a small stroke "Josh..." he mewled out in a cry of pleasure. What Tyler didn't know or expect was it was 3:36 school was out Brendon invited Josh over to the apartment, what he doesn't know doesn't hurt him right?

Brendon was walking up the stairs with Josh he was fiddling with his keys finding the right one Josh was lost in thoughts until he heard "Ah, Josh" from a familiar voice in a moan. Brendon stopped everything knowing that's his roommate's voice he looked over at Josh who's chewing on his lip hearing Tyler moan for him. Brendon unlocked the door the moaning and calling for Josh only grew louder from the room specifically Tyler's room. "Tyler, I'm home!" Brendon spoke.

Tyler's breathe hitched hearing Brendon's voice he stopped touching himself "Brendon!" He got up still with a boner he opened his room door and saw Josh there biting his lip looking Tyler up and down "So...we heard you earlier..." Josh said in a flat tone "Uh..." Brendon said his face was in awe. Tyler was embarrassed he turn a dark red "Uh..." He said and shut his door locking it this is awkward...


	4. Icey mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ice cream means I Scream

Tyler couldn't move so he just stayed leaned against the door opposite from Josh and Brendon.

"Oh my god..." He murmured, face palming himself embarrassed.

Josh had to admit...he liked hearing his friend moan for him he liked lightly tapped the door assuming Tyler was still against the door "Tyler" he said in a blank tone.

This scared Tyler but also excited him, he opened his door a little and peeked through and Josh stuck his hand between the door and its frame opening it.

Josh grabbed Tyler out of his room and sat on the couch with Tyler.

Brendon rambled a few words about a bar and some guy and left. Josh and Tyler alone.

Tyler offered Josh ice cream but he declined saying he wasn't hungry, Tyler ate ice cream and got it on the corner of his mouth.

Josh licked his lips watching Tyler lick and wrap his lips around his ice cream fudge bar he quickly looked up after hearing his friends voice.

"What are you looking at Josh?" Tyler then absently, licked his ice cream again.

"Mmm..." Josh ran his through his red hair watching Tyler lick his ice cream again. He took advantage of the ice cream on his mouth and kissed it off tasting it for himself.

Tyler's eyes widen at his sudden movement heat rised in his cheeks feeling Josh's hand lay on his thigh creeping close to his boxers waistband.

"J-josh" Tyler spoke in a single shaky breathe, Josh got close to ear whispering "Don't play dumb Tyler, I heard you moan for me and I know you didn't get to finish" Then biting his ear lobe.

Tyler moaned feeling Josh's hand palm him through his boxers and his lips pressed against his neck "Josh s-stop...what if Brendon comes back" He managed to murmur out.

"I'll make it quick then" Josh responds, getting on his knees in front of Tyler, he swiftly pulled down Tyler's boxers and dropped them close by, he stroked Tyler's cock already dripping pre-cum.

Tyler whimpered in anticipation "c'mon Josh please!" Josh smiled before complying with Tyler's needs and wants which both are resolved by Josh.

Josh wrapped his lips around his length without teasing he immediately sucks fast, and deep giving intense pleasure to Tyler.

Tyler was a moaning mess, face beet red, sweat drops down his forehead, and he was loving every second he gripped Josh hair moaning "Josh...I'm gonn-"

Josh hummed as a response throwing Tyler over the edge and came in his mouth, Josh swallowed quickly and wiped his mouth standing up "Quick enough?" He said smirking.

But Tyler was too far gone panting and his head thrown back he didn't even hear Josh, a few minutes later Tyler got dressed and left with Josh to his house.

Josh opened his house door and saw Jenna on the couch with his roommate's bestfriend Debby, They were in a relationship for a long time and broke up remaining as friends.

But what Josh didn't know was his roommate Jenna Black...was the same Jenna who dated Tyler.

Jenna's eyes sparkled at the sight of her still in love with Tyler, Tyler's breathe hitched seeing she was Josh's roommate.

Josh didn't understand Jenna who looked at what he clearly stated to her previously, he's bringing Tyler who is his for keeping, Tyler was staring at her too...and not him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wtf I had this pre-done with the first few chapters on my note pad


	5. Straight, Gay, or Bisexaul?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler meets Debby and Jenna while staying the night with Josh

The staring continued between Jenna and Tyler, until Debby broke the silence "Seems those two like each other already!" She said happily.

Josh stiffened at those words as anger filled is eyes he wanted Tyler to only look at him that way not some random girl.

"So you must be Tyler, Josh's friend" Jenna said, with a slightly amused tone. Tyler figured Josh was jealous because he hasn't took his eyes off of Jenna and Tyler is going to take full advantage of this.

Tyler sat down next to Jenna and gave her a heart warming smile Debby was aware of the tension from Josh and texted Tyler.

Debby, 4:46  
Tyler r u messing with Josh?

Tyler, 4:47  
Yeah I never seen him jealous before

Debby, 4:47  
Want some help?

Tyler looked up from his phone and saw Debby sit away from Josh and to the other side of him instead, "So Tyler..." Debby said while putting her head on Tyler's shoulder.

Josh looked at Debby like she was crazy he kicked his feet up on the coffee table, arms behind head playing it cool he did scoff at some things the girls did with Tyler, like Jenna sitting oh his lap, Debby kissed his cheek every now and then cuddling his arm.

Josh was grunting, scoffing, groaning and complaining, the entire time, But Tyler was having fun he even kissed Debby back and leaned into her when she cuddled his arm, he also didn't mind Jenna on his lap but Josh sure as hell did.

This was bugging Josh too much he couldn't even sit still "Isn't Tyler just adorable!" Debby's soft, kind words made Tyler blush even though it was just to mess with Josh he could actually fall for this girl Debby pressed a kiss on Tyler's neck lightly.

Josh's nose scrunched up, his fist crackled from his hands tightening into fist, eyes were glared, and glazed with jealousy " yeah just the cutest" he was practically screaming inside by now "Could I use your bathroom?" Tyler said, breaking Josh from his thoughts for locking Tyler up and away from everyone.

"Yeah it's the third door on the right in the hall" Josh replied faking a smile "Thanks joshie!" Tyler said leaving the room as soon as he left Josh stood up crossed his arm, looking down as the girls in anger, he cleared his throat and both girls looked up at him smiling.

"What do you think your doing with Tyler!" Josh balled up his fist pissed at both girls "I'm just getting comfortable with him" Debby said, emphasizing the word 'comfortable' for Josh.

"I already dated Tyler before he was a really good boyfriend, besides your not dating him" Jenna said, emphasizing comfortable 'dating' while cocking her head to the left.

That brought Josh's attention like a hurricane, Jenna had a point, a really big point Josh isn't Tyler's official boyfriend...he was his fuck buddy right now but he didn't care.

"Just back off of Tyler! He isn't for you and Debby, Jenna he's mine!" Josh spat out.

"He's single and you can't tell me who I can date jealous Josh" Debby stated calmly.

"Tyler could be a bisexual he dated me before" Jenna said blankly.

Josh processed that thought and didn't know what to do was Tyler straight? gay? or maybe bisexual? "Shit..." josh said, in almost a whisper

Tyler was staring in the mirror happy as usual but just a bit more giddy then usual, Debby was a very attractive girl so was Jenna but he couldn't do that to Josh, he used to hate Josh for being an ass a lot but now he has the wanting for Josh.

Everyone turned their attention to Tyler coming back from the bathroom, they just stared at him.

"Uhh...hi?" Tyler muttered out scratching behind his neck.

They didn't want to offend Tyler but they wanted to know what he swings for

"Tyler are you straight?" Everyone said at the same time glancing at him Tyler took those eyes as judgemental eyes.

"Oh...I um..." Tyler has never came out of the closet so instead of answering he just walked up and hugged Josh, he took a deep breath of Josh's scent he enjoyed it, Josh smelled like vanilla and his favorite cologne, Tyler loved it.

He didn't even answer he ignored it but the girls still cuddled and they were giggling and smiling with Tyler.

"Josh why didn't you introduce Tyler too us sooner!" Debby asked, playing with Tyler's hair.

"He really understands girls" Jenna muffled in Tyler's shoulder.

Josh had enough after he caught Debby, Tyler kissed his lips.

Tyler didn't mind in fact he didn't mind at all he thought of it as a friend kiss like he did with his other female friends like Ashley more know as Halsey.

This got Josh furious, but he still played it cool...for now.


	6. Holding Onto You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blurry makes a sudden appearance

After an hour of Debby saying how good Tyler was and pampering Tyler with snacks  
They were whispering and laughing together and playing never have I ever.

He was getting close to Debby too close for Josh's liking Tyler had his legs on Debby's lap and Debby's hand was dangerously close to Tyler's crotch.

Jenna was all over Josh, but Josh doesn't go for girls so he pushed her away.

Tyler switched spots with Debby making him even further away from Josh, Debby had her head on Tyler's lap and fell asleep like that.

"Isn't she cute sleeping, Josh" Tyler asked smiling.

"Yeah I guess..." He replied depressingly.

Tyler didn't notice Josh left the room nor cared he was too busy with Debby and Jenna to pay attention to his friend Josh.

Until Blurry rudely interrupted Tyler's thoughts became more sad, vivid, crazy.

His mind went racing with thoughts beyond normal he tries to ignore it when it happens but if never goes away.

Josh came back with a glass of water and noticed Tyler staring into a wall his eyes looked fearful, his eyes never blinked.

There was a thin line between blurry and reality right now reality was getting it's ass kicked.

Jenna left the room after seeing this it freaked her out.

Tyler's imagination went further he started clawing his face and neck "Not today..." he spoke with a entirely different voice...because it wasn't his voice.

Blurry was Tyler, Tyler was blurry.

"Hey Tyler something bothering you?" Josh asked his eyebrows furrowed as he put his glass down.

Blurry was seeping out into his lungs preventing Tyler from speaking to Josh, his mouth slightly gaped open but nothing came out.

Josh walked over to Tyler and sat in front of him, "Tyler?" He asked .kn hope of a reply.

Tyler saw Josh's face and snapped out of it, "Hey Josh what's going on"

Josh gave him a strange look and rubbed his thumb on Tyler fresh claw marks.

Tyler winced and pulled his head back avoiding Josh's touch, "Don't that hurts!" He whined.

"Why did you do that to yourself" Josh hugged Tyler tears freely fell from his eyes.

Tyler knew exactly why, blurry told him to.

"I don't know..." Tyler lied to Josh instead of telling him to he's crazy.

Josh nodded understandingly, then he hugged Tyler, his tears stopped.

Tyler started thinking again [Some days I don't even trust myself, so don't listen to my screams they might be blurry playing tricks on you because we sound the same were behind the same face...Josh]

Tyler was crying at this point he's alone to fight blurry by himself.

Tyler felt loved all night Josh held him in his arms and let him cry and sleep happily next to his side, before he fell asleep he heard Josh's voice whisper something in his ear.

"I'll never let you go Tyler..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was a shorter chapter then usually >.


	7. Drink In Sorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang (Tyler, Josh, Debby, Jenna, Brendon, and Pete) get drunk for a night and start up a game of confessions and forgotten memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place a few days after the last chapter, That ending though!

Everyone agreed a few days earlier they would go out for one night It was the weekend, Tyler agreed to go with Josh which is how he ended up here in the club with Brendon

Tyler was sitting at the club's bar with Brendon, Jenna was grinding on some guy on the dance floor, Josh was talking to some guy named Pete, Debby was with Tyler and Brendon.

Debby was drunk snuggled up to Tyler, but shit Tyler didn't give a good damn he was drunk too, "See that guy over there" Brendon said, pointing at a ginger boy.

"Yeah..." Tyler slurred back, then ordered another Kamikaze

"I'm taking him home" Brendon stated, he got up stumbling and walked over to the boy, and just started making out with him shockingly the boy kissed back.

"Does he know that's Patrick Stump?" Debby questioned, "Nope" Tyler answered, then drank his Kamikaze

Pete was walking towards Tyler, and fell over and just laid there, Tyler looked down at Pete cracking up on the floor

After 3 hours of partying everyone went back to Tyler and Brendon's apartment because the bartender wouldn't let them have anymore alcohol.

Everyone came stumbling some fell on the stairs bringing down someone else with them, eventually they made it in and started asking questions for fun.

"Tyler who's the cutest girl in the room me or Debby?" Jenna asked,

"Tyler why are you so close to Josh?" Debby asked,

"Tyler are you single?" Pete asked,

"Tyler what do you swing for?" Josh asked,

"Tyler why do you smell like a fishy pussy?" Brendon asked,

Everyone laughed at Brendon's question, Brendon has been known as the college's fun guy.

Tyler was surprised with a question from everyone but he still answered in the order of the questions.

"Jenna, I like Debby more. Debby, because Josh is my best friend. Pete, yes I am. Brendon, SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Soon everyone started Confessing to things they should have kept to themselves.

"I slept with 13 guys in one night" Jenna said.

"I have want to date Jenna and Tyler..." Debby mumbled.

"I fucked Tyler once in a public bathroom stall" Brendon confessed shamelessly.

"I only attended the same college as Josh because I wanted to stay with him..." Tyler said blushing.

"I took advantage of Jenna a few times when she was drunk, shhh don't tell Jenna" Josh admitted with Jenna being in the same room.

"Ok I won't tell Jenna" Jenna said, still drunk

Debby and Tyler were in Tyler's room between the sheets.

Nobody knew they were until they heard Debby moaning and a bed sounding like it was breaking before they realize Tyler and Debby are missing from the group.

Everyone was high fiving about Tyler fucking Debby, Except Josh he was pissed off even though they weren't dating it still made him mad thinking and hearing his ex-girlfriend fucking his crush.

Brendon asked for a cup of milk and Jenna got it for him strange things went on with Brendon and that cup of milk.

Brendon was talking to a glass of milk for 2 hours before asking it out.

Tyler was still pounding into Debby.

Josh was getting his nails painted by a drunk Pete.

Pete was having fun painting Josh's nails he wrote: Bang Tyler. On Josh's nails laughing about it.

Jenna had the words: Fuck You. On her nails and listening to Debby and Tyler.

"You know...if you were with me I could give you a free refill every night in my room" Brendon said, to the Cup of milk, no shit the milk didn't respond, "I see you must have a boyfriend...Mr. Jug I suspect..." once again its a fucking cup of milk it doesn't talk, "YOU BITCH I-I thought we had something!" Brendon yelled, then slapped the cup of milk it fell to the floor shattering every where.

"Oh shit...I KILLED HER!" Brendon panicked, "Josh help me hide the evidence!" Brendon said frightened.

Josh looked at the shattered cup and back up at Brendon, '....Dumb ass"


	8. Drunk mistakes

Tyler woke up the next morning, he turned over only to find a half naked Debby in his bed.

"Oh no...oh dear god no..." he realized he slept with Josh's ex-girlfriend.

He quickly jumped out of bed tugging his pants on and when Brendon came in.

"Woah, is that Debby?" Brendon asked smugly and proud of Tyler.

"It was a accident I had too much alcohol" Tyler said dressing Debby, "Brendon promise you won't tell anyone"

"No promises" Brendon replied in a unenthusiastic voice, "You don't tell anyone what happened last and your drunk wife stays a secret"

"Wife? you mean Debby? she's not my wife" Tyler corrected Brendon.

"Yeah sure whatever, where's Josh?" Brendon asked Tyler in a displeased voice, Brendon always ends up like this when he gets a hang over.

"I don't know I just got up what like 9 minutes ago" Tyler rolled his eyes in the middle of his sentence.

At this point Brendon was just standing there watching Tyler lift up passed out Debby and putting her on the couch with Jenna.

Jenna woke up feeling something weighing down the other side of the couch, Tyler saw her eyes slightly open so he crawled in what appeared to be a pillow forte someone must of made last night.

"Debby? must of passed out next to me after those body shots..." Jenna said remembering that then falling back to sleep.

"secret saved" Tyler mumbled, he was about to crawl out until he felt something move next to him he took a big gulp and turned to look at, "Joshua?" He asked in response to the shifting movements and small breaths being token.

"Tyler?" Tyler heard the sweet voice of Josh, and threw himself on top of him, "Josh!" Tyler said in a happy voice, he hasn't seen Josh without being for a few seconds or drunk of this weekend.

Josh's muscles tensed from Tyler's unusual actions, Tyler would usually smile a little then say hi never really doing any physical contact.

"What the hell got into you an angel or a demon?" Josh asked, rubbing the small of Tyler's back, "No it's a sex pixie" Brendon answered for Tyler poking his head in the pillow forte.

Tyler squinted his eyes and glared at Brendon, "Get the fuck out I'm trying to have a moment with Josh asshole" Josh was obviously amused by Tyler's actions he was laughing while Tyler was practically pushing Brendon's head out forcefully.

"Really Tyler!" Brendon said, laughing at Tyler along with Josh, "Yes really Brendon!" Tyler then pulled the blanket on tope of the pillow forte's roof and closed off the entrance.

He made a 'hmph' sound like a child would and Josh reacted to it by putting a hand on Tyler's shoulder, "Tyler...he's just messing with you" Josh said trying to act more childish.

And it worked.

Tyler was throwing his hands up, complaining in what sounded like a cute little voice, when Josh would reach over to calm him down Tyler would immediately swat his hand away

Josh liked it, he had a secret kink for this actually he could get use to this, he reached over one more time when Tyler raised his hand and said "Your acting like my dad Joshua!" Josh grabbed Tyler's hand and switched positions, Tyler was now bottom, Josh was top.

"Say that again?" Josh was starting to get a hard on and Tyler could notice it, Tyler was catched on what else could make Josh like this, there's no way they can do this now everyone was outside and what he can hear is them up and walking around.

So he decided to tease josh, he escaped the grip and body weight of Josh and rolled over near the entrance, "Daddy" Tyler smiled mischievously.

Josh sat up hearing Tyler say that and reached over to grab him, "Tyler you don't know what your getting yourself into.." He said licking his lips.

"I think I do...Daddy" Tyler spoke up in a soft voice, Josh was ready to pounce Tyler, but Tyler escaped through the entrance smirking, he finally figured out why Josh liked him so much since high school, Tyler is a very childish person when he wants to be.

"Damn you Tyler Joseph" Josh mumbled.

Tyler left back into his room after he said hi to everyone who was up and went back to sleep for a bit.


	9. Break it, Tease it, Love it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh, has avoided Tyler for a little over two months and Brendon happens to still keep contact with him

It's been over two month's since Tyler last seen Josh back on the last morning they spent together smiling in that pillow forte.

The reason they stopped was simply over a argument because Josh remembered hearing Tyler and Debby after he sobered up.

And frankly, Tyler was doing fine without Joshua.

He still misses Josh holding him at night, being there when he's lonely, most of all he misses Josh rubbing his head or playing with his hair while telling him how amazing he is.

Tyler's still fine after all this time.

"Hey dude are you okay?" Brendon asked sincerely, "Stop asking that already" Tyler replied, "Why can't you just go be with Josh so you'll stop being a bitch..." Brendon mumbled.

That's true Tyler's been more moody since then.

Tyler rolled his eyes grabbing a bag of nacho chips, "Because he left me, I didn't leave him" He then sat on then sat on the couch watching television.

Josh was slowly breaking, his brown eyes puffy with tears in them, tear stained cheeks, and a very concern roommate trying to cheer him up.

"Josh, everything's going to be okay" Jenna said craddling the sullen man.

"Jen, you don't understand I lost the most valuable person to me, over a drunk one night stand!" Josh said crying into Jenna shoulder.

Jenna rubbed his back whispering "Talk to him" Josh thought it through.

Maybe Jenna was right but turns out Pete scheduled for him, Josh, Brendon and Tyler, to take a trip to the beach.

Neither men knew the other was coming, Josh wore his blue swimming trunks.

Tyler wore his red swimming trunks, "Brendon, hurry up!" Tyler yelled, "I'm ready" Brendon said coming out in a white trunks.

The car ride was full of laughter and jokes until Brendon parked in Josh and Jenna's.

Bringing back memories Tyler smiled remembering when Josh layed in the grass with and Tyler would lay his head on his stomach.

But that was over now, Tyler watched as Pete came out with someone else, he couldn't make out who he was due to the man's head down wearing a snapback and sun glasses.

He recognized the hat after the guy got closer.

Tyler gasped realizing it was Josh, "Brendon what the fuck!" Tyler whined, "Sorry dude" Brendon laughed watching Tyler cringe in the back seat.

But then an idea hit Tyler, he smirked at his thoughts but was torn apart from them when he heard the car door shut next to him.

"Tyler..." Josh mumbled, Tyler leaned close to Josh's ear whispering "Daddy..." he then pulled away and looked out the window.

Josh felt Tyler's hot breath tickle his ear, he layed his hand on Tyler's thigh remembering all the sweet moments Tyler would whisper something naughty in his ear or just something cute.

Tyler looked at Josh's hand on his thigh from the corner of his eye, and he flicked his hand off him.

Josh raised his eyebrows, this was new, usually Tyler would let him do whatever he wants.

But instead he was playing Josh like a game of poker and he was winning every hand was full of aces.

Josh kept trying, he moved closer to Tyler, but the brunette was always a step ahead because when he did that Tyler would kiss his neck a few times and talk to Brendon.

If josh put his hand near Tyler he would do his signature smile at him.

Josh stared at Tyler wondering where his innocent soft-hearted Ty went.

Tyler noticed his stare and went in for the kill, he quickly moved over and kissed Josh.

Josh's eyes widen at the unexpected kiss and realized he lost to Tyler when he let Tyler's tongue in his mouth.

Both boys' tongue fought until Josh lost and Brendon broke his conversation with Pete when he looked up at in the rear view mirror.

Tyler was on top of Josh leaving marks on his neck until Brendon cleared his throat looking through the mirror.

"Could you not have sex in the back of my car?" Brendon asked.   
"And since when does Tyler top?" Pete laughed looking behind hugs seat.

Tyler got off Josh and responded to Pete by flipping him off, Josh sat there in shock the should of been Tyler under him whimpering while he gave him marks not the other way around.

"Your so gonna get Tyler!" Joshua growled, "But I didn't .fo anything!" Tyler played his innocent face at Josh and faked a pout.

"And you call yourself a Christian" Brendon joked, Pete laughed Josh would of laughed if he wasn't flustered from Ex-best friend Tyler's, previous actions.

Josh kept to himself for the rest of the ride but Tyler was still teasing Josh, he placed his hand on Josh's crotch and palmed him.

Josh bit his lip and moved Tyler's hand away, Brendon hit the breaks and turned around at the guy's.

"Stop tryin' to make up in my car!" Brendon laughed after his own words.

Pete reached back and put his hand on Tyler's knee, "calm your shit" he said, Josh raised another questionable eyebrow looking at Pete's hand on Tyler.

"Fine..." Tyler complied, "Good Tyler" Pete said patting Tyler's knee, Tyler loves getting praised and attention.

Josh knows he like attention because he always gave him attention, except for these past two months.

Getting ignored by Josh pretty much made Tyler needy for praise, even if it was Pete or a stranger, he still got attention from Brendon but that wasn't enough.

Brendon was always leaving the apartment and that meant he left Tyler alone, half the time brendon's room was empty, and Tyler would just sit on the couch waiting for him to come home.


	10. Sweet Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is gonna be a long Fluff because there's gotta be some Joshler Fluff! <3

After everyone spent over three hours of laughing, splashing each other, Brendon's puns, volley ball, and now hanging out around a bonfire.

"Aww so cute, rubbing in the single life of Brendon" Brendon sarcastically said.

Josh smiled, then got up with Pete and ran towards the water leaving Brendon and Tyler alone.

When their alone Brendon often gave his best friend attention.

Brendon puts Tyler's head on his shoulder and rubbed the small of his back with his left hand.

Their just friends really close friends, such close friends almost anyone would think they were a couple.

Even Josh would think that...because he does.

Josh turned around and saw this and was slightly confused, but understood since Tyler hadn't had any physical contact.

Brendon always went out of his own way for Tyler and Tyler would do the same, so it was understandable.

"Hey Brendon..." Tyler mumbled, "hm?" Brendon responded, "bestfriends forever?" Tyler asked, with a drowsy lopsided smile.

Brendon didn't say a word instead he just nodded and smiled back.

It's been a long day and Tyler was extremely tired he fell asleep on the car ride and Josh couldn't help but look at Tyler sleeping.

He looked so vulnerable and innocent.

Brendon dropped off Josh and Tyler at Josh's apartment then left.

Tyler's eye's opened slightly feeling someone lift him up.

He heard something rustling and then click sound "I know your awake baby boy" Josh said, he sat the weak looking boy down on the couch.

Jenna was gone with Debby.

Tyler's eye's were heavy Josh's voice only made him more calm "I'm going to start you a bath angel, you just stay here" Josh said, walking into the bathroom.

Tyler was happy with Josh he was everything he could ever want and he would never take him for granted.

He rubbed his eyes successfully staying awake, eventually Josh came back and picked up Tyler.

He carried him then sat him in the bathtub he was already in his swimming trunks.

Josh was about to leave, but Tyler grabbed his hand and looked up at Josh.

His stare caught Josh's attention and he looked back, they shared a moment neither would forget.

"Do you want Josh to wash you?" Josh asked, in third person "no...I want Daddy to do it" Tyler corrected.

Josh smiled and left the room which confused Tyler until he returned with some fresh clothes.

Josh started washing Tyler's hair it smelled like salt water then changed to the sweet scent of pomergrant.

He washed Tyler's thin body with a wash cloth with care, occasionally he would hear Tyler grunt when he used his hands to wash near his hips.

After he washed Tyler he left to let Tyler dry off and change.

Tyler sighed, Josh's clothes were big on him but he liked the scent of Josh.

He came out and smiled brightly at Josh "Daddy!" Tyler squealed, hugging him, "Baby boy I need to take a shower" Josh said.

he didn't even hug back... did Tyler do something wrong?

Tyler furrowed his eyebrows and let go of Josh "....." he didn't say anything he just nodded and went to the living room.

Josh acted strange and Tyler can't shrug it off so when he heard the bathroom door shut he went outside for awhile.

A long while.

Josh acted weird because of earlier he didn't mind anything he that happened he liked it, the thing was he got an erection washing Tyler while he was vulnerable.

He just didn't want Tyler to know.

After he got out he quickly got dressed and walked in where Tyler while should of been living room.

Nothing there.

Josh check every room even Jenna's.

No Tyler.

Josh ran outside and stopped when he saw Tyler, he was just sitting outside.

Doing absolute nothing but thinking about random things.

Josh bent down behind Tyler and put his arms around Tyler's shoulders.

He attempted to kiss Tyler's cheek, but Tyler moved in annoyance.

"Alright, what's wrong Ty" Josh asked, he did everything to try to get Tyler to speak but failed all attempts.

"Fine don't speak" Josh said, Tyler felt Josh get up he thought he left but he didn't.

Tyler took a deep breath of Josh's shirt he's wearing "I love you...Joshua Dun" Tyler practically whispered.

Josh still heard it, he smiled and realized when Tyler would mumble what sounded like jiberish, was actually Tyler would saying he loves him.

Tyler remained clueless that Josh was right behind him.

Josh was taken by surprised. 

He's never heard Tyler say I love you before, then he heard Tyler mumble.

"I'll say I love you when your not listening..." Tyler sighed afterwards and put his head on his knees.

Josh came towards Tyler and hugged him, putting his head on the boy's shoulder "I'm listening..." he said.

Tyler jumped slightly then he got up and walked inside, he was so light weighted the old birch wood floor never creaked in the kitchen.

Josh followed behind when Tyler was in the door frame Josh finally caught Tyler, "I love you too" Josh hummed against Tyler's slightly damp neck from water drops off his hair.

"....." Tyler couldn't respond, his mouth was open but the words won't come out.

Josh has never been this close to Tyler he could actually feel how thin Tyler is.

Tyler looked back into his vulnerable innocent self that drives Josh crazy.

Josh pushed Tyler against Tyler's the door frame and kissed him from his face to neck.

But he stopped.

He doesn't want Tyler getting into anything he doesn't want so he pulled off his "Netflix and chill?" Josh asked, "Thats for friend's this is more" Tyler told him, then he jumped on Josh.

Josh fell backwards over the couch siding holding onto Tyler, they were laughing and smiling about it.

Until Tyler kissed Josh's nose smiling, Josh paused and smiled back.

Tyler sometimes gets a dirty mind and right now he was using it, he licked his lips looking down at Josh's slightly exposed V-line.

Josh looked where Tyler was looking at and blushed.

"Tyler your supposed to stay the innocent one" Josh said, "I know" Tyler smiled, his eyes widened when Josh grabbed his chin and forced him into a kiss.

Tyler felt Josh's hands roam over his back.

Josh rolled over both boys hit the carpet laughing next to each other then Josh got on top of Tyler.

Everything was perfect, sure it wasn't the most romantic place, it wasn't anything from the movies.

This was better then some movie.

This was real.

The way the light lit Tyler's face perfectly, hearing nothing but Tyler's short breaths.

Josh placed more sensual kisses on Tyler's neck.

Tyler moaned when Josh found his sweet spot, Josh made sure he abused that spot over and over again until he was satisfied with the dark purple mark.

Tyler ran his fingers over his new mark Josh had given him then he flipped over so Josh was beneath him instead.

"Hey Josh" Tyler said, messing with the red fluffy hair on Josh, "Yes?" Josh answered, smiling up at Tyler.

"What's it like falling in love? I mean like...finding the right person not just a fling" Tyler asked, he moved over sitting with his back turned to Josh.

Josh got serious for once and sat up next to Tyler.

Josh replied smiling "well in my opinion its finding someone you truly care about, the person that can make your stomach flip from just a glance, someone who feels the same and likes you for flaws and all"

"You mean Debby..." Tyler said, in a depressing tone.

Josh chuckled and put his hand on Tyler's shoulder "No I mean you" He pulled back Tyler, and his back fell onto Josh's lap.

"You idiot, don't you understand my feelings for you at all?" He said, caressing Tyler's cheek with his thumb.

"It was only a question Joshua" Tyler swiped Josh's hand away from his face.

Josh raised an eyebrow from Tyler's sudden reaction, "Hey are you on period or something?" He joked leaning in to Tyler's face and Tyler smiled, quietly laughing and using his hand to push Josh's face away.

"Shut up you love me" Tyler said cockily.

"No I don't" Josh replied rolling his eyes.

they playfully argued about it for 3 minutes until Tyler jumped on Josh.

"Yes you do" He pinched Josh's arm.

"Ouch, what the fuck Ty-" before he finished his sentence he felt Tyler's tongue slip in his mouth.

Tyler pulled away after his tongue war with Josh, "Obviously, you love me' he proclaimed.

Josh put his hands up in defense and spoke in a very relaxed voice, "Alright, I do" He laughed.

Tyler laid his hand on Josh's chest and josh rubbed small circles on Tyler's forehead with his thumb.

"No really I love you" Josh said, "No you don't, you said it yourself"

Tyler knew where he was going with this.

He's going to piss off Josh easily.

Josh was already mad when he rejected his words.

He got up and pinned Tyler down by his wrist on the soft carpet, "What did you just say?" Josh growled.

"You heard me, You don't love me you only love that I will do pretty much everything you say" Tyler spoke in a fake annoyed voice, rolling his eyes straight in front of Josh, he actually broke Josh's grip and standed up.

Tyler happens to like it when Josh is mad because it's kind of cute how he gets mad but can't do anything to hurt him.

Josh got up twice as fast as Tyler and chased him around the bigger then average apartment, "Come here you little!" Josh said angry

Tyler laughed at Josh, and suddenly tripped over Josh's left out shoes, "Dammit!" Tyler's muttered.

"Ty..." Josh said calmly, "Yeah?" Tyler replied, looking up at Josh.

Josh didn't say a word.

instead he slung Tyler over his shoulder and walked down the hall.

"H-Hey where are we going?" Tyler asked nervously, "You'll see...I promise you will like it" Josh replied kissing Tyler's exposed hip.

Tyler's head shot up realizing what Josh meant, "What?"

Josh laughed, "I know you fantasize quite a bit I know that you told Brendon them too"

Tyler froze, "No I don't!" He denied but it was true he tells Brendon everything and Brendon does too.

Josh used his foot to kick the Bedroom door open, "I don't believe you because that's a lie" He said smirking

"Josh!" Tyler whined, punching Josh's back with weak hits.

Tyler's only messing with Josh, truthfully he wants Josh right now.

Josh threw Tyler on his bed locking the door behind him, "You shouldn't tell people things you don't want them to share" He said smiling, "I took a liking to one of your fantasies"

Tyler gulped, how the hell did Brendon remember them he only spills his secrets when drunk.

Josh went straight for the other side of Tyler's neck that wasn't bruised.

"Do you know which one I liked Tyler?" Josh asked.

Tyler moaned a little from his hot breath tickling his ear, "N-No" Tyler murmured.

"The one where you gave yourself up all to me and I made you come three times" Josh whispered in Tyler's ear then left wet sloppy kisses down his neck.

"Let's just say...ill make it come true" Josh said smirking.


	11. Sweet memories 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smutty Fluff

Tyler was on his phone when he heard the door creak open he panicked. Josh wasn't supposed to be home yet he left to Debby's about thirteen minutes ago.

"Josh?!" Tyler spoke softly, crawling backwards until he hit the bed frame.

His innocent yet, scared face made Josh admire the brown haired boy's face.

He started walking from the door up to Tyler.

Tyler relaxed seeing it was Josh. Josh got on the bed and crawled up to Tyler and sat on his knees in front of him.

He slowly went in and kissed Tyler. Tyler's eyebrows raised, Josh was obviously just messing with him because this kiss was more passionate.

Tyler pulled away and covered his mouth with the back of his hand blushing. "What's wrong?" Josh asked, touching Tyler's knee.

Tyler didn't say a word he just hugged Josh and took in his scent. "Do you really think I don't notice you smell me when we hug" Josh laughed at the end of his words. 

Tyler pushed Josh away and crossed his arms, "Do not!" Tyler claimed. Josh chuckled and hugged Tyler, "honestly I think it's kind of cute..." 

Tyler furiously moved around trying to break free, "Dammit! Josh let me go!" Tyler yelled. It felt like a straight jacket his arms were crammed between him and Josh's tight hug.

Tyler kept trying, "FUCK, JOSH!" He yelled against Josh's chest. Josh chuckled again, "Last time I heard you say that I was inside you." Tyler turned fifty shades of red.

Tyler narrowed his eyes then pushed forward toppling over Josh. "Nice try" Josh said, still having a tight grip on Tyler.

Tyler wasted no time taking this to his advantage. He rubbed his knee against Josh's crotch and looked him straight in his eyes smirking.

Josh fought back his moans and looked back like nothings happening, "What?" Josh asked confidently. Tyler applied more friction and sure enough it worked.

Josh's eye's rolled back, "Oh fuck!" Josh yelped. He quickly got out from underneath Tyler and sat away from him. Tyler smiled in victory but that wasn't enough for him he slowly went over to Josh licking and nibbled on his ear lobe from behind.

Josh moved his head away and glared at Tyler, "Knock it off Ty" his words squeaked. Tyler stopped on Josh's command they both just laid on Josh's bed watching a movie. Josh's hand crept up the other boy's thigh. he had a wicked smile plastered on his face when Tyler shot straight up from his laying down relaxed position.

Tyler looked over and blinked at Josh who was obviously enjoying his reaction, "Yes, Tyler?" josh's tone was so calm. Tyler narrowed his eyes again and let it slide this time, "Nothing, Josh" He smiled politely like everything was fine.

fifty-seven minutes into the movie and Tyler was straddling Josh kissing. Josh sat up not breaking the kiss and held Tyler's hips, "Aren't you excited tonight" Josh said between kissing. Tyler replied by grinding down on Josh.

Josh switched positions so he was top not like Tyler actually cares. He wasted no time he ripped of Tyler's shirt along with his own aggressively pulled his and Tyler's pants off in only in the matter of seconds. Tyler was impressed but more impressed by how good Josh is with his mouth.

Josh had Tyler begging for it when he kept teasing him. He licked and left love bites on his chest and torso until he heard Tyler finally speak up, "Josh! _please?_ " Josh obeyed. He pulled off Tyler's boxers and heard him sigh in relief. Josh teasingly licked off the pre-cum on Tyler's member earning a small moan. Tyler looked down at Josh but that didn't last long before his eyes were shut again. Josh hallowed his mouth around Tyler's cock and began sucking him off. Tyler swears Josh's soft lips are made by angels they felt good no matter where he placed them on his lips, neck, forehead, cheeks, hell even in his pants. Tyler's moans grew louder when Josh would choke, "I-I'm close" Tyler's voice sounded more like a whimper. Josh hummed and that did it for Tyler so far that had to be _the best_ release he's had in the past two month. Josh swallowed the salty, sweet liquid. Tyler sat up and wiped off whatever cum dribbled down Josh's chin, "Its not over Tyler." Josh said smirking he took off his own boxers and got on top of Tyler. Tyler absently, blushed when Josh used his teeth to rip open a condom and slide into him. Josh went slow and started picking up a fast steady pace hearing Tyler's moans encouraged him. Tyler's blunt nails still left marks on Josh's shoulder blades he was the first to cum on Josh's stomach Josh was next when he felt him twitch inside him. Josh's thrust became sloppier and uneven he came and looked down noticing Tyler's stare. he pulled out and threw away the used condom and they both just wore their boxers, "Why are you staring at me like that for?" he asked, Tyler didn't respond. Instead he pulled Josh down next to him and cuddled, "No particular reason you admiring at your body" Tyler finally responded. Josh blushed, "Wait, what?" Tyler laughed at Josh's words then kissed his cheek, "You heard me" Tyler spoke. Tyler fell asleep with Josh pretty much death gripping his waist. Josh barely got any sleep because Tyler's voice replaying in his head kept him up blushing.


	12. My Lover

Josh woke up his eyes wondered to the side. He raised his eyes patting the empty bedside, "Tyler?" Josh called out for no one to answer. He got out of bed not bothering to wear anything but boxers.

He walked down stairs while the light burned his eyes. He saw a shadow standing in the bathroom, "Tyler?" he called again.

No one answered. He walked in and it was just the shadow of his robe hung up on the door, "Oh..." he sounded dispointed.

Josh walked in the kitchen and found a note in lovely hand writing unlike his. _Josh, i'll be back soon. I decided to go get coffee with Brendon while your asleep, Love Tyler_.

Tyler was drinking his regular order, Caramel latte. Brendon 's order was way to complicated like a girls order.

"So how did it go with you and Josh yesterday?" Brendon questioned wiggling his eyebrows, "Were together again" Tyler replied like it wasn't a big deal.

"DETAILS! what happened?" Brendon's curiosity got the best of him. "Oh...he gave me a bath, we cuddled, watched a movie, and then had sex" Tyler explained it like it was normal.

"Seriously" Brendon mumbled, "I can't leave you alone with Josh obviously." he finished and they both laughed it out.

Josh heard the door open from his current position laying down on the couch. Tyler came in, "Hey baby" Josh said smiling brightly, he moved his legs up and signalling Tyler to sit next him.

Instead Tyler takes off his shoe joins Josh on the couch straddling him, "Hey" Tyler said calmly.

Josh's heart skipped a beat and started pounding in this situation. Tyler moved so he was laying on Josh his chin rested on his chest near his face.

Josh _grunted_ when he felt Tyler's body rub against his crotch when he moved.

Tyler gave Josh a toothy smile "What was that Josh?" he asked and moved against him again. Josh grunted again, "Nothing babe, just got something stuck in my thr-oh fuck" Josh felt Tyler move again but with more friction this time.

"Use your words, Joshua" Tyler laughed and then choked up when Josh grabbed his hips and pushed him down trying to get off. Tyler looked at Josh's pleasured face and got off Josh. "What the fuck?!" Josh's eyes popped opened and looked at Tyler. Tyler walked away into Josh's bedroom and cuddled himself in his blankets. Josh glared at his bedroom door while getting up, "TYLER!" Josh screamed frustrated. Tyler purposely did it so it was entertaining hearing Josh yell for barely a reason. "JOSH!" Tyler mimicked Josh. got up and locked the door and laid back in bed. Josh tried opening the door finding it locked, "What the hell! Tyler let me in" his tone was more calm. Tyler didn't budge as soon as he opens that door Josh is going to get him. "I know damn well your awake." Josh was still mad he kept trying to twist the knob until it broke, "Well that's one way" Josh grinned, opening the door. Tyler side of the bed was messed up but empty. "Seriously..." Josh sighed searching his room for Tyler. He didn't even see Tyler walk out of his room. Tyler made a noise in the kitchen and ran in the living room he didn't even hide he just watched the kitchen silently laughing. Josh rushed into the kitchen and saw a pan on the floor. He turned around and saw nothing and did it again and sure enough Tyler was sitting on the counter, "Hey Josh" the brown haired male asked innocently. Josh scoffed at him, "Your gonna pay" Josh smirked. Tyler scoffed back, "Can't your take a joke?" Tyler sarcastically asked. Josh put his hands on either side of Tyler on the counter. They both stared for half a minute and Josh looked dead serious, "Tyler" Josh started, "remember how I told you I loved you?" Tyler didn't like where this was going but stilled nodded his head looking down waiting for Josh to take all his I love you(s) back. "Well it's true I do, so I want to be the one how gets the privilege to wake up next to you. Who gets to comfort you. Who gets to touch you when you want it most. So... ** _be my boyfriend?_** . Tyler head shot up and he wasn't sure if he was joking or still serious. Josh kissed Tyler's cheek and smiled, "Think about it then" Josh said. He was going to walk away but Tyler grabbed his hand. Josh looked back, "I don't need to think about it" Tyler replied smiling. Josh returned the smile and hugged Tyler. Tyler inhaled Josh's scent again, "Is it nice knowing you get to do that without it being weird?" Josh joked, "Shut up Josh, I love you" Tyler replied.


	13. When I Wake Up Next To You

_Joshua..._ (A/N: in this chapter _anything written like this_ is Tyler's thoughts)

Josh stayed up at his computer near his bed. Occasionally he would look back hearing Tyler quietly moan or say his name. He figured it was a dirty dream about him.

"Such a little whore for me" Josh whispered, he smiled at the fact Tyler was that infatuated by only him.

_I feel crazy around you._

He went to bed when it was 3 in the morning But laid wide awake. He threw his arm over Tyler's waist and heard his breath hitch.

"Tyler? are you awake?" He questioned.

_I think i love you._

"Yeah, i woke up a few minutes ago. I felt you get in" Tyler responded."Sorry I didn't mean to wake you" Josh said apologetically.

Josh smiled, "So Tyler..." Josh trailed off, "What did you dream about?"

_Loyal._

"Nothing." Tyler lied he dreamed of Josh again. "Oh really?" Josh started in, "your so noisy when you sleep. babe are you sure it was nothing."

Tyler face became red and and he sunk under the covers more, "I'm positive." Tyler stated. Josh was onto him wanting his correct answer, "Daddy's little whore refuses to talk hm?"

_I'm scared to get close..._

Tyler momentarily paused then flipped over facing Josh, "Come again?" Tyler's voice was more nervous then ever. "Say it Your Josh Dun's little whore." Josh's smirk only made Tyler more hot and bothered, "W-Wha?" he managed to choke out.

_But i don't want to leave you._

"Josh Dun's little whore." Josh repeated. "Josh Dun's li...." Tyler mumbled under his breath. "Say it clearly." Josh's voice was more dominant.

_My body won't let me leave you behind_

"I-I'm J-Josh Dun's little whore." Tyler obeyed and felt Josh connect his lips. He smiled when he realized he earned a kiss from Josh.

His arms reached over and wrapped around Josh's neck. 

_I don't feel alone with you._

Tyler does not find Josh extremely sexy with his messy hair and sweaty body from heat. He does not want Josh to fuck him right now.

Okay all of that was a lie. Josh could feel Tyler's heart pound against his chest, "That heart better only pound for me" Josh's voice had a hence of charm in it.

"It only beats for you" Tyler said smiling. _Save me from the self hate._ Josh loved seeing Tyler smile when their alone. Because it means he made him smile, "Your beautiful, Tyler." Josh muffled into Tyler's neck. "Josh, don't" Tyler's voice was small and weak. He never told Josh any of his kinks. He knows Josh loves it when he calls him Daddy. _Inseparable is us_ "Why not? your the most special person in my life. Your beautiful, Your kind, Your everything." Josh's eyes were closed his face was tucked in Tyler's neck with his arm around Tyler's waist. Josh's eyes shot open hearing Tyler let out what sounded like a soft moan. "What the hell was that Tyler?" Josh asked and scrambling to turn on the lights. Tyler went dead silent. He covered his head with a pillow when Josh turned on the lights. Josh walked over to Tyler's side and pulled the pillow off. Tyler's face was beet red and he turned the direction where he couldn't see Josh's surprised stare. _These are the words i use to describe Josh's kindness. So i don't want to lose to_ _**fear anymore.**_ Josh gripped Tyler's jaw and forced him to look back. Hes onto Tyler's secret now, "Answer me" Josh's words were filled with that god damn charm Tyler's likes. "I don't have an answer." Tyler said. Josh took notice of Tyler's confidence in his own words. Josh added everything up and easily figured it out. "You know, you have been such a good boy lately..." a smirk played it's way onto Josh's lips, "and I think your eyes tell a story. A wonderful story." Tyler looked up at Josh's beautiful brown eyes his blush was deeper. Tyler quietly moaned and bite his thumb when Josh's hand met his thigh saying how good he's been all week. Tyler's moans grew louder with each time Josh would lean down and kiss around Tyler's jaw line then say how special he was. "My little whore has Praise kink" Josh smirked, "all this time, i've been doing your kink every day." Tyler pushed Josh's head away and rolled over to the other side of the bed. His innocent eyes met Josh's gaze. "Josh...come here" was all Tyler said. _I can't do this on my own. So stay with me_. Josh crawled in next to Tyler. It was silent so peaceful. Josh slept like an angel spooning Tyler all night. Because he was an angel. **Tyler's angel.**


	14. Don't Hold It Against Me

Tyler woke up hearing Josh on skyping Brendon on his phone.

"Yeah, well Tyler is like the cutest guy ever" Tyler kept his eyes closed the blankets hid his smile. He enjoyed Josh cuddling up to him.

"Tyler is adorable it makes me miss being his roommate. He was such a sweet guy but like, as best friends." Brendon admitted to missing Tyler's presence.

"Hey Brendon, why don't you come over. I'm sure Ty misses you" Josh was right. Brendon is his best friend. "Hell fucking yes, i'll be over in a few hours and we can party like sluts!" Tyler covered his mouth preventing his laughter. He missed Brendon's jokes.

Josh felt Tyler's shoulders move, "Brendon, ill see you later dude." He hung up and slide his hand inside Tyler's boxers. He stopped right at the inner waistband.

Tyler gasped, "What the hell?!" his hands found their way onto Josh's much more muscular ones. "I knew you were awake." Josh said, and then started praising Tyler again.

"Jooosh!" Tyler groaned, "don't start in now." Tyler blushed when Josh said he was perfected mess, "Your also so sweet from personality to your skin..." Josh said then sucked on Tyler's neck.

"Dammit! Joshua!" Tyler's breath stopped for a spilt second when Josh's hand slowly went lower. "Seriously Josh, stop it-" Tyler sat up at the side of the bed, "I need to take a shower an- holy shit Josh!"

Josh swung his arm around Tyler's waist and practically pulled him back under the covers his arm were stuck in Josh's hug. "Josh let me go" Tyler whimpered.

"Come on Ty, be a good boy for Daddy." Josh smiled brushing his thumb over Tyler's cheek.

Tyler wanted to stay in bed with Josh. But he had a special gift for him later.

He gave in and had a quickie before going to take a shower. Josh on the other hand...

His face was extremely red, he was sweaty, panting and still had a blurry vision.

Josh had never seen Tyler switch into multiple positions so quickly before. That shit was intense.

Tyler took his time washing his hair then felt a pair of strong amrs around him. "Josh" Tyler whispered and leaned back into his boyfriend's chest.

"Yeah Tyler?" Josh spoke in a more comforting tone. "Nothing...I just like hearing your voice." Tyler absently, blurred out his thoughts. Josh leaned into the nape of Tyler's neck planting kisses down to his back. Tyler shivered at the touch of Josh's lips. Josh still had his arms around Tyler's waist he sucked on the back of Tyler's shoulder earning a throaty moan from his lover. Tyler had to admit Josh was good at four-play so he doesn't mind obeying everything Josh says. When Josh licked right under Tyler's earlobe he had no idea that was his favorite teasing spot. "Oh fuck. Josh." Tyler nearly purred. Tyler only ends Josh's name after a curse words when hes mad or something sexual he likes. You know that one specific spot the one that just happens to make you crazy? yeah Josh found it and abused it. He heard Tyler purred his name. "You like that babe?" Josh said in his charming voice Tyler's favorite voice to be exact. Tyler hummed in response, "Round 2?" Tyler suggested. Josh chuckled and pressing Tyler against the shower wall, "Always." After spending over 2 hours in a bath tub Tyler gave in after round 9. Josh helped wash cum off Tyler's back and stomach, "Can you walk?" Tyler laughed at Josh's question, "Yes, if i wasn't tired." Tyler spent some time sleeping on the couch until Brendon came in. Well, pretty much barged in, "Hey, slut" Brendon said knowing Tyler's I-Think-I-Made-a-Whore-of-Myself-face. "Shut up." Tyler tiredly said. "Aww, how many times?" Brendon asked. "2 in the morning, 9 in the shower..." "Holy fucking shit Tyler!" Brendon started praising Tyler. Josh came in the living room and stopped Brendon from praising him. "He's fucking mine, stop praising him." was all Josh had to say.


	15. I Don't Need Anyone Else!

Brendon went home after 7 hours of the most funniest and worse yet funny puns ever.

Tyler was washing dishes left over from dinner, "Hey Josh?"

Josh looked up from his phone as a sign he was listening.

Josh wishes he never did respond. Because a few more words later about relationships. He accidentally said what he didn't want to say came out, "Tyler you weren't my first choice. I kinda wish I went with him"

Tyler whipped his head at Josh so fast surprisingly he didn't snap his neck, "What!?" his face dropped from a smile.

That hurt. That hurt a lot.

"Fuck me. Tyler i didn't me-" Tyler cutted off Josh by smashing the plate on the floor. Josh's eyes widen his eyebrows raised. Hes never made Tyler mad before. "NO, YOU FUCKING MEANT IT YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Tyler spat back at his now blank faced boyfriend.

"Ty, don't get mad. It was nothing." Josh got up and was about to hug Tyler. But Tyler pushed him back and questioned Josh, "Who was it..." Josh really didn't want to answer, "Seriously it was no-" once again he got cut off.

"Dammit Josh, WHO THE FUCK WAS IT!" Tyler sounded angry but really he was sad. "It's nothing!" Josh replied.

"Josh you better tell me" Tyler seemed a little more calm about it. "BRENDON!" Josh finally screamed back. Tyler paused. "MAYBE HE WOULD OF BEEN A BETTER CHOICE! HE WOULDN'T FUCKING CARE ABOUT THE PAST. BUT YOUR BEING A BITCH ABOUT IT! AREN'T YOU HAPPY I CHOSE YOU? YOUR SO UNGRATEFUL YOU BIG BABY!" Josh tried staying calm about it but ended up yelling at the most precious thing he had.

**Tyler**

Josh's face immediately softed into a apologetic look when he saw the first of a million tears come down Tyler's face. "Tyler don't cry about it..."

"How am i not supposed to cry..." Tyler sobbed. Josh just tore his heart up. Josh got close to Tyler and moved his hand up and was shocked when he smacked his hand away.

"Don't touch me you bastard...i'm ungrateful remember" Tyler left without another word.

Josh regretted everything. He knew he shouldn't of said any of that his words we're worse then Tyler's.

Tyler had to walk home. Alone. No hand to hold hands with. No one smiling at him. No one to lean his head on.

Brendon didn't expect to see Tyler's puffy red watery eye's at his doorstep. "Tyler what happened? where's Josh?" Brendon put his hand on Tyler's back and pulled him inside shutting the door.

"Y-You were his first choice..." Tyler cried out. Brendon's face contorted into a anger. How dare Josh make his best friend cry, "Did he tell you that?" he kept calm about it.

Tyler nodded his head and cried into Brendon's shoulder. Just like he used to do when he lived with him.

Josh took his time cleaning up the smashed plate. He cried over losing Tyler, "Why the fuck would i say that to him...he's too fragile..." Josh whispered, "just a perfect angel...sleeping with a devil." Josh left the house and drove over to Debby's. Debby opened the door covering herself in a towel, "Josh?" it came out more like a question. "Debby I hurt Tyler..." Josh felt so guilty and lost he only knew how to hold onto Tyler. Debby blinked a couple times before realizing they broke up, "Oh my god! lets talk!" Debby said letting Josh inside. "I really screwed up Deb, I shouldn't of said any of those words." Josh spoke in a pitiful tone. Debby talked to him through the door getting dressed, "Josh, usually i would say it's not your fault and stuff. But this time that was _too_ cruel for Tyler. He's a sweet guy he didn't deserve to hear that from someone he loves." Josh knew it was true. He fucked it all up. He mentally face palmed himself along with mentally calling himself a dumb ass. It's been 4 days. Josh has been staying with Debby and Tyler has been staying at Brendon's. Tyler finds it hard sleeping in the cold the only thing he has is Josh's shirt he wore to sleep in. Josh didn't want to go home to his empty apartment. After Jenna moved in with Pete it was lonely. until his little angel flew on his shoulder and stayed with him. On the 5th day Tyler actually went back to Josh's apartment. He had a spare key Josh gave him and cuddled himself into Josh's bed. It smelled like Josh and Tyler loved it. Debby already texted him that Josh didn't want to go back because there was nothing there for him. Of course Tyler felt sad reading that text actually he was crushed. after 8 days Josh came home early in the morning. He threw his back pack on the floor all his clothes and notebooks and shit fell out. He didn't care it's not like he has to keep his house clean for anyone anymore. Josh threw off his shirt on the way to his room attempting to change clothes. He quickly put it back on when he saw someone or something in his bed. He just stared. And stared...And stared. Until it rolled over.


	16. I Still Love You

Josh's mouth dropped. It was Tyler. Tyler is in his bed all cozy asleep. He was speechless _was he waiting on me to come home? did he miss me? was he lost?_ was all was all Josh could think about.

He didn't know what to do when he saw Tyler wake up and stare back at him. He's never been more nervous in his entire life then looking at Tyler blankly stare at him.

Literally Tyler just stared. He did not say a word. He did not move. He just stared.

Josh audible gulped. He was extremely tense. He can't see Tyler's mouth he just sees his stare. It was actually kind of scary, really it's been 1 minute of Tyler just uncomfortably staring at him hes starting to think hes dead.

"Tyler..." Josh spoke in a raspy voice. Then he saw Tyler blink and look him up and down he bit his lip and stopped staring.

"Josh" Tyler's voice was also raspy from crying last night. He got up and ran into Josh's arms crying again, "I missed you, Joshie!"

Josh smiled, "Tyler I owe you an apology your everything I could ask for. Your better then Brendon. Hes an ass your a god I swear i didn't mean any of those words. I miss everything about you!" he said rocking Tyler from side to side, "Tyler please, please forgive my stupid ass for saying those words to you. Your too kind and valuable you didn't deserve to hear that."

Tyler blushed he can't help but get a little turned on when Josh starts praising and loving on him like he actually means something. He lent up and kissed Josh and memories filled his head from the 2 nights they spent doing nothing but falling in love.

Tyler's breath hitched again after he felt Josh lick _that_ spot again, "Dammit." he blurt out. He wanted to tell Josh to stop but it felt too good. Josh pulled away hearing Tyler whimper from loss of contact, "I'm not doing it. I know your vulnerable right now." Josh said, his eyes roamed freely over Tyler's body. Tyler could feel Josh practically undressing him with his eyes, "Josh." Tyler's face was as blank as paper. "What is it Ty?" Josh smiled hoping for a smile in return. He didn't get one instead Tyler crossed his arms looking at Josh, "You don't get a choice Josh." "Oh yeah? says who?" Josh had his grand victory smile on. That quickly faded when Tyler spoke up. Tyler's face turned into a innocent pout, "Says Daddy's little whore." Tyler had gotten good at playing his innocent face and words together correctly. "Please? Daddy" Tyler slightly tilted his head left. Josh's mouth dropped again. He quickly shutted it and played his poker-face "I'm not doing it." Tyler smiled carefully planning his every move. He wrapped his arm around Josh's neck, "I think you will." Tyler whispered in Josh's ear. Josh barely noticed he was slowly slipping into Tyler's innocence. "I won't." Josh started off kissing Tyler's cheek to his mouth then his collarbone. "Mhh, Daddy." Tyler moaned out for Josh to keep going. Josh wasn't processing anything that was happened. He snaked his arms around Tyler's waist, "I won't" this time it was a whisper.

Josh shook his head and walked a few steps away from Tyler, "I said not while your vulnerable. Your in a time of need because we split for 8 days." Josh was right Tyler was extremely vulnerable especially towards Josh.

Tyler whimpered, "But Josh don't you love me..." his voice was small, but Josh still understood him. Josh got quiet and threw off his shirt, snapback, and shoes then layed in bed. He pulled the covers over and patted the empty spot next to him, "Come here." his tone was sympathetic. Tyler climbed in next to Josh and felt hold him like they do when they sleep together. Josh whispered in his boyfriends ear, "I do love you. Your mine nobody else can love you like I do. Tomorrow let's do something together." Josh then cuddled Tyler. Tyler blushed feeling Josh breathe down his neck, "I love you too, Joshua Dun." Josh knew Tyler was serious. Josh slept with Tyler after showing him affection with some kisses and tickling Tyler. When Tyler woke up he didn't feel Josh next to him, "Probably living room." Tyler mumbled. He looked at the time, "2:27..." he laid in bed laid in bed for a few minutes then got up. Josh was on the couch. Apparently passed out watching movies a few hours after he got up. Tyler opened the door and saw Josh's feet. He slowly came closer to sleeping Josh. Tyler thought his face was so cute he poked his cheek and Josh giggled in his sleep. Josh woke up and looking at Tyler, "...What the fuck are you staring at." Tyler laughed, "You silly."

Josh watched Tyler sit against the couch watching some movie neither recognized. Tyler's face had a bright smile it's funny how he remembers just 7 months ago he liked girls and ended up with Tyler.

But he doesn't care. He just cares about Tyler.


	17. Chapter 17

Josh was in deep thoughts while Tyler continued watching the movie. Josh looked down at Tyler and sat his hand on Tyler's head, "You know forever is a long time..." Josh words were filled with kindness.

"Yeah, why?" Tyler asked, his head tilted up so he could look at Josh's burning gaze. "Because i'll love you forever." Josh's tone was more sincere.

Tyler just blinked at Josh. He raised an eyebrow and Josh opened Tyler's mouth with his thumb, "Josh, what are you doing?" Tyler questioned his mouth still forced open.

Josh answered his question by leaning in kissing Tyler. He did it just for an opening for his tongue. Tyler hummed in approval as soon as he felt Josh's tongue graze gently against his.

Eventually things began to roughen. Tyler was straddling Josh still kissing. Josh had his hands inching up Tyler's hips. He never really made out with Tyler often, Usually he would go for his neck for a quick turn on nonetheless, Tyler was a outstanding kisser.

Josh wasn't going for sex like usual, Instead he was going for just a way to show Tyler affection which turned out pretty great.

Both men cuddled with Josh's brand new blankets watching horror movies and popcorn.

Tyler would get scared sometimes and hide his face in Josh's chest. Josh would laugh putting his arm around the frightened brunette.

A couple times Tyler would catch Josh doing something business involved on his phone. Obviously buying something. What he didn't know was Josh was buying first class airplane tickets to Paris.

He remembers Tyler mentioned Paris was beautiful implying hes been there before. Probably with Brendon or Jenna.

"I'm horny" Tyler blankly stated. Josh looked at Tyler's bored expression, "Go masturbate or something i'm doing business." Tyler sighed walking off to their now shared room. He laid in bed eventually falling asleep. Somewhere around 3 in the morning Tyler woke up to overwhelmingly good feeling. Something warm and wet was wrapped around his cock. "What the fuck!" Tyler was sort of scared yet, pleased. He flipped the blankets over, "J-Josh?" He moaned realizing it was Josh blowing him. Josh already had him close he's been doing this for 13 minutes so far.

After Tyler came he spoke up, 

"So that's why you started blowing me in my dream!" Josh choked on cum from laughter.

Finally he got it down Josh could speak again, "What kind of dream did you have?!" Josh was still laughing. "Well, me and my family were staying at this luxurious hotel and my mom told me to go down to the cafeteria for breakfast. When I got there I had 3 really good tasting meatballs. Brendon was on stage talking on a mic in front of everyone. I didn't hear what Brendon said but I heard him say >strong jump off stage everyone was looking.

For some reason he pulled down his pants kept his boxers on and then thrusted at me. My mouth dropped everyone was shocked. And when i looked back down i had only 1 meatball!

Oh and then I went back to my hotel room and you were there...and yeah...

Josh was laughing at Tyler's ridiculous dream, "Wait, so Brendon basically went like this towards you." Josh stood up, turned on the lights, pulled down his pants and thrusted in front of Tyler.

Josh fell on the bed next to Tyler and they started giggling and joking about Tyler's dream.

Everything stopped when Josh suddenly rolled over on top of Tyler. Both met each others surprised stare, "Josh..." Tyler said. "Tyler..." Josh said back.

Their lips connected perfectly. After they pulled apart Tyler switched so he was on top and cuddled into Josh chest.

Honestly Josh looks intimidating with muscles and looking punk but actually he's Tyler's cuddle bear as embarrassing as it sounds.

Tyler was drowsy influenced his body but he stayed awake for Josh. "Tyler...are you happy with me?" Josh asked slightly scared for the truth.

Tyler's eyes blinked over and over again everything was blurry, "I always will be in love with you Josh. I'm happy" Tyler said lazily smiling.

Josh petted the top of Tyler's head and hummed.

The last thing Tyler heard was Josh's soft words, 

"Go to sleep baby boy."


	18. Nightmare In My Head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for my absence I've got too much school work DX i'll try uploading to this story more often.

Tyler _thought_ he woke up feeling something at the edge of the bed. "Josh, It's night time what are you doing up...?" Tyler asked in a grungy voice, not even bothering to open his eye's "Josh?" After moments of silence Tyler opened his eye's and sat up, "Hello? are you going to ign-" he screamed seeing the most unbearable scene. He turned on the lamp hoping what he saw wasn't true. "Oh my god!" he started crying seeing Josh hanging from the ceiling fan. Then something weird happened, Josh was just hanging there when his eye's opened. Then Tyler woke up again? This confused Tyler, he swore he saw Josh hang himself. He did, didn't he? He sat up and tried turning the lights on, "Odd... their aren't working." he grabbed a flashlight from the night stand drawer, when he turned it on the door creaked open. Tyler frozen pointing the flashlight at the door, "Josh if your pranking me it's not funny!" Tyler was terrified to walk out But he had to. He slowly walked to the door, his hand was wildly shaking while reaching for the knob. He froze again seeing the door open itself, The hall was so dark the flashlight didn't help at all. Tyler poked his head out and saw a room light on, he became bold and ran all the way down the hall into the kitchen.

This time it was himself dead. Tyler dropped the flashlight and woke up again...In a hotel, "I'm dreaming right?" asked himself. Tyler opened the room door only to find the door across open, "I'm not scared it's just a dream!" Tyler yelled, he bravely walked. His face lit up seeing who he had been looking for the whole time, "Josh!" Tyley ran up and hugged his " _realistic_ boyfriend." Tyler thought this was reality seeing Josh was fine until Josh didn't hug back he pushed Tyler away, "Ugh your always so desperate!" Tyler's face sunk hearing Josh say that, "What are you talking about? I'm your boyfriend. You always get happy when i do something like that--it's rare..." Tyler replied. "Your too clingy, quiet, strange, lovey, annoying and a loser were through Tyler." Josh's figure faded away leaving Tyler to cry. But he finally woke up to reality, he looked to his side and saw Josh asleep next to him and everything perfectly fine. Josh was having a cute little dream that him and Tyler adopted a sweet little girl and they were all playing hide and seek. Tyler realized it was all over, thinking it through and now has a much more gratefulness towards Josh. So much and Tyler jumped on top of Josh straddling him and started speaking fast, "I love you so much I never want to lose you. I'll be yours for as long as you will accept me, just please never leave Josh I really do care and love you." Josh was awake and was awake seeing Tyler start to cry after he spoke, "Tyler it's 3 in the morning your supposed to be asleep so I can love on you tomorrow." Tyler looked down at Josh's tired face, "Can't you love on me now?" he asked, he needed Josh's comfort. Josh may be tired but he never passes a chance to love Tyler. He pulled Tyler down, he was practically laying on Josh now. His head was on Josh's chest while Josh rubbed his back. Tyler was comfortable. Josh's heart beat was soothing, hearing Josh's deep breaths was calming. Everything about him was relaxing Josh was curious to know why Tyler woke up him up, "Tyler?" 

"Yeah?" Tyler looked up meeting Josh's gaze. "Why did you wake me up? more importantly did you seem panicked?" Josh concernedly asked, Tyler found it embarrassing to say he did that over a ridiculously realistic dream. But he didn't want to lie to Josh either, "Don't worry about it. It's not important." Josh disagreed with that, "Tyler, I want to know." Tyler rolled his half-lidded eyes, "It's really not a big deal." Josh sat up forcing Tyler to sit on his lap, he grabbed Tyler's forearms, "Tyler Joseph." Tyler felt shivers down his spine, he never will admit it, but he thinks Josh is unbearably hot when he's angry. "I said no Josh" Tyler's voice cracked in the middle seeing Josh's angry face visible from the moon reflecting from the window. How is he supposed to take Josh seriously when he's turned on. "TYLER! just tell me already!" Josh was annoyed at this point. Tyler should be able to tell him anything and come to him when needed. He got the biggest shock out of Tyler getting mad. Tyler got up and yelled at Josh, "It's not my fault I can't take you seriously when your hot as hell being angry!" Josh's mouth dropped, Tyler didn't even think about what he said he just spun around and walked out of the bedroom. 

Josh found out Tyler had another kink besides being praised. He liked aggression? the sweet, christian Tyler, Josh loved dearly, thinks him being angry is hot. Josh still wants to know, "TYLER FUCKING JOSEPH GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" Josh followed behind Tyler. Tyler turned around and saw Josh's smirk, "You like me being mad don't you?" Tyler crossed his arms, "No, it makes you look like a total ass" a small lie never hurt anyone. Josh raised an eyebrow and looked down at Tyler's boxers, "That's not what your dick says." Tyler didn't care that much at the moment, "Free world I can have a boner if I want to." Josh was surprised Tyler would of scurried away embarrassed, "Ty, just tell me why you woke me up and I'll leave you alone." Tyler gave in a told Josh about the crazy dream, "Tyler--you are one ridiculous guy. But I love you" Josh was more lenient, he knew Tyler had anxiety. Tyler thought Josh was still mad but in a blink of the eye Josh picked him up, "Josh? what are you doing?" Tyler turned his head back and saw Josh taking him to the bedroom. 

"My baby boy has a problem daddy _wants_ to fix." Tyler blushed, there's a lot he doesn't like to admit to Josh and one of them was if sex could get better everyone would have Josh. "Uhh--It's really early shouldn't we be asleep?" Tyler quietly asked, "We should be, but we aren't" Josh responded.

 

This is only the beginning of a "Very" long night with Josh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will continue in the next chapter because what good story doesn't get dirty. Right?


	19. Special People Get It Rough

"w-What are you going to do to me?" Tyler questioned, Josh grinned and roughly pushed Tyler against the wall, "I'm going to give my sweet little boy what he wants, a rough fucking. You like aggression so your going to get it." Tyler's eyes filled themselves with fear and slightly delighted with what Josh might do, "Josh this isn't you, your a sweet and caring person even in b-ED!" Tyler's voice hit a squeaky loud ending to his words feeling Josh bite down his collar bone, "Tyler shut the fuck up." Tyler didn't listen to Josh and ran his mouth again, "But Josh, y-" Tyler stopped, after Josh's stern face caught his attention. As weird as this is for Tyler be afraid of Josh he still gets excited over it. "If you didn't want this you wouldn't be so hard" Josh said, and then began to leave small bites all over Tyler's bare chest _"Josh I really don't feel like it..."_. Tyler's words hit Josh like a ton of bricks he didn't understand, Tyler always wants his affection what changed? Josh looked at Tyler's serious face, "Huh?" was all Josh could really say processing Tyler's version of telling him no. "Can we do it later..." Tyler said, it was pretty hard to understand he didn't want sex or affection from Josh at the moment. Josh quickly threw on his regular clothes, "You go to bed I'm going out i'll be back in the morning" With that Tyler didn't speak to Josh almost all day. Because Josh told him he would be back, Tyler didn't see Josh that morning. Josh came home at 8am, ready to cook him and Tyler breakfast only to noticed Tyler was gone. Eventually 7pm came around and Josh called everyone none of them seen his little angel. He tried calling Tyler but he didn't answer he doesn't like that Tyler's been gone for so long without telling him, as weak and obedient as Tyler is anyone could take kidnap him. finally at 9pm Tyler came home "Jo-". "TYLER!" Josh yelled happily, bear hugging Tyler's small figure, "I thought something terrible happened to you! Don't leave so long like that I could of lost my angel!-" Now there's the Josh Tyler fell in love with, "what if you got kidnapped or beaten!" Josh went off about everything that could of happen and Tyler found it cute how worried he gets over him. "Josh" Tyler muttered, Josh continued talking, "Josh" Tyler said again yet he still talked. So Tyler decided to just show Josh what he was trying to say by leaning up and kissing his worried boyfriend, "Can I have your affection now?" Tyler asked with a pouty face. Josh stopped talking after Tyler wrapped his arms around Josh's neck, "I don't think you really want it Tyler." Tyler took notice of Josh being unusually stubborn, "But I do, I love when Daddy plays with me" Tyler's voice was childish and was pretty damn cute with his choice of words in Josh's opinion. It's not enough for Josh's stubborn side though, "Sorry Tyler, but no means no." Tyler whined and then recalled a few days ago while eating dinner they were talking about turn on's and sex and Josh specifically told Tyler he was not allowed to do anything himself without his consent. "Guess I'm going to have to touch myself then" Tyler started to run before Josh could process anything. He made it to the kitchen before Josh grabbed him arm, "If you fucking touch yourself I swear to god!". "You swear what? your going to hurt me? your not going to do anything." Tyler laughed at Josh and was taken aback when Josh pummeled him on the bed, "Or Daddy will fuck you so damn hard walking will be your biggest concern." Tyler actually wanted that, "My concern is if you can even do that." Josh was pissed, "your going to get a very bad punishment for being a naughty boy." "joking right?" Tyler asked, to his surprise Josh shook his head and forced Tyler on his knees, "j-Josh I told you I don't give blow jobs" Tyler's voice was innocent. Josh didn't care Tyler went against what Josh said which never happens, "I have all night Tyler and if you don't want that fucking then you can sit on the couch with a boner all night." Tyler really needed Josh and his punishment was earning it and swallowing his pride. Tyler shimmed Josh's pants off and that prominent bulge was intimidating he looked up at Josh one more time and Josh really didn't think Tyler would want to get fucked that bad cause soon enough Tyler's lips stretched around his dick. Tyler tried his best until Josh pulled him up by his hair and held him down on the bed. Tyler whimpered Josh was being rough and well…he kinda liked it… Josh didn't use any lube, ease himself into him or let him adjust just to be more rough Josh pounded from beginning to ending. He equalled the pain and pleasure by rubbing Tyler's dick while fucking him senselessly. Tyler found ectasy even if it was a very rough fucking he came twice before Josh even finished. Josh was right Tyler couldn't feel his legs when he was done, "Why didn't you do that sooner?" Josh looked at Tyler in disbelief, "Tyler, that wasn't supposed to be a reward…"


	20. Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler decides to try to please Josh in a very, different way.

After a day of rough sex with Josh, Tyler wanted to try getting back on Josh's good side instead of his "Naughty side". Somewhere in the middle of night Tyler woke up thinking of what he could possibly do for his usually caring boyfriend. Tyler looked to his side and saw Josh sleeping peacefully. He smiled and got an idea. The help of his most dirty and perverted friend, Brendon. Tyler rolled over and got his phone off the nightstand and asked Brendon to pick him up. Luckily Brendon wasn't sleeping. Tyler got up quickly getting dressed and sneaking out the door and outside. 26 minutes later Brendon picked up Tyler, "So what's going on? Josh never lets you out at this time." Tyler smiled, "Brendon, Josh doesn't need to know". "So why did you text me then? Are you finally letting out your inner party slut?!" Brendon stepped on the gas, "Let's get fucked up tonight!" Tyler stopped Brendon, "No! That's not what I need you for!" Brendon slowed down, "Oh, ok what's up then?" Tyler explained what happened between him and Josh and said something that shocked the living hell out of Brendon, "I need a ride to a sex shop with the god of sexual favors..." Tyler said, he was slightly embarrassed especially over the look on Brendon's face. Utter shock, "Well, that's one way to party like a slut. I didn't know you and Josh were that kinky in bed" Brendon smirked, "Last time I remember you were into typical sex, now your just going for everything." Tyler was taken aback for a second, "That's not true I just...really want to surprise Josh." Brendon parked his car in front of a shop called Midnight Madness. Tyler recalled Brendon use to take Tyler here with him when they were roomies. As soon as they entered the store they could smell lube and rubber. "Okay, Tyler I'm the master of sex so I know exactly what you should get" Brendon said with a wink. Tyler let Brendon chose out what would be best to use for the first time. "Brendon, what the hell is that?" Tyler questioned, he saw a playful smile on his friend, "This is a cock ring, It delays orgasms. Josh will like using this on you since you said your on his naughty side." Tyler never went in stores like this he was always a good boy just how Josh wanted him to be. Then Brendon showed picked up something different...in a good way. "Perfect, this will really get him excited" Brendon said, holding up a pink cat outfit, "They can customize the collar on it too." Tyler was flushed red. Brendon had the girl in the store customize it to say "Josh's Bitch" on it. Brendon bought everything and Tyler questioned why he would do that for him. He didn't answer until they got in the car, "Because, for being such a dick sucker for Josh it's on the house." Both of them cracked up. Brendon had a way with jokes that was dirty and funny. "Thanks again, Brendon!" Tyler said, while getting out of the car. "Anytime party slut. But next time let's get wasted!" Brendon drove off.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Tyler snuck back in the house and quietly changed his clothes into the cat outfit which included ears, tail, glove-like paws, fur wristbands and the black collar that said Josh's Bitch with a small bell on it. Tyler sat other items Brendon got on the stand next to Josh and got in bed. Josh rolled over facing Tyler with his mouth open still sleeping. Tyler prepared himself for embarrassment and closed his eyes. He kept them shut and leaned in and kissed Josh. Josh didn't wake up until about 10 seconds after he felt something wet enter his mouth. Then he felt something furry touching his chest. It was obvious it was Tyler kissing him but what the fuck was the furry thing. Josh ignored it and kissed back prompting himself with his elbows. Tyler was on top of him making out in the dark room until Tyler pulled away, "Josh, turn on the light." Josh didn't understand why he would say that instead of his usually begging which was always a turn on for Josh but he did it anyway. He turned the lamp on and the first thing that caught his eye was what was next to the lamp. "Tyler, is that a cock ring, lube and and shock collar remote?" Tyler had he idea that remote was for the collar he is wearing. His mouth dropped then shut quickly, "Yes..." Then the real surprise was when Josh saw his very shy, innocent, weak boyfriend wearing a cat outfit, "Woah..." Tyler didn't know if he should take that in a good or bad way, "d-Do you like it?" Tyler asked, he shyly hid his face with his cute little cat paws away from Josh's surprised face. "You... have never looked more adorable then right now. Does that say Josh's bitch on your collar? You really are an attention whore aren't you?" Josh laughed, his cute, always insecure boyfriend was going out of his comfort zone to please him Josh thought that was really sweet. He carefully pulled Tyler's hands away from his face and kissed his cheek, "Your so cute like this..." Tyler blushed, he still has a few more surprises for Josh. Josh looked pretty turned on already. Tyler really out did Josh's low expectations when he didn't call him Daddy instead he called Josh something different, "What would you like me to do for you...Master." Josh's mouth dropped. Ok so now his angel was calling him Master? Josh was sure as hell not letting this chance go to waste "Well...you could be a good kitty and maybe use your paws and tongue?". Tyler smiled, "Of course master" Tyler heard Josh take a sharp breath after he said master again. Was it weird Josh found this irresistibly cute? maybe a little. Josh watched Tyler pull down his boxer and gently lick at the tip cock and stroke the base. Josh moaned Tyler was pretty good at teasing Josh. Tyler looked up at Josh through his lashes when he pushed his head down a little, "Tyler, please go d-Fuck!" Tyler already knew what Josh wanted and stroked a few times before he choked himself on Josh's dick

Tyler's gagging made his face red and small tears pricked his eye's. It wasn't enough to stop his desire to please Josh though. And his gagging paid off by hearing the sweet sounds of Josh moaning, "Ty, stop I want to only come inside you." Josh was close and to his surprise Tyler disobeyed him. Instead Tyler looked at Josh through his eyelashes and hollowed his cheeks more until he felt Josh cock twitch. "T-Tyler! I'm serious Stop!" No regrets was Tyler's last thought when he tasted that salty, warm fluid in his mouth. Josh was caught up seeing Tyler acting so different he didn't moan when he came. His mouth dropped watching Tyler swallow while looking him straight in the eye's which usually Tyler would of had a tough time swallowing. "If you really wanted me to stop you would of forced me" Tyler said, then felt a painful pulse on his neck."what the hell was that for!" Tyler whined, "I won't tolerate disobedience" Josh growled back. Tyler glared at Josh waving the shock collar remote in his hand. "Guess your going to have to use that a lot." Josh was truly shocked at this point. This was a whole new side of Tyler, "Who are you and where's my innocent little Tyler?" Josh asked. Tyler smiled, placing a hand on Josh's chest leaned into his ear and whispering,

"This is your Tyler and remember... I'm Josh's bitch..." at that moment Josh flipped him over and forced his tongue into Tyler's mouth. While doing this he was able to lift Tyler's legs onto his shoulders. "You are such a bad kitty. I think you need more <em>attention...</em>" Tyler laughed softly, "Those are just words, really I need you to fuck me..." Josh just about died hearing the words Tyler usually was forced to say come out so easily. "Are you sure you want to talk like that? I might get rough with you again..." Josh asked, biting his lip. "Josh be as rough as you'd like it will only turn me on more, After all this is a special gift for you" Tyler leaned up and met Josh's lips, "because I love you." Josh chuckled half-heartedly, "You really know how to surprise me don't you?" Those were the last words either of them exchanged all night besides the pleasant sounds of Tyler screaming and moaning out his boyfriend's name.  
  


"Tyler, wake up kitten." A very sweet voice said, chilling Tyler's ear. A smile crept on his face feeling that small chill, <em>Great, one of my turn on's first thing in the morning...</em> he turned over and unexpectedly stuck his tongue in Josh's mouth just like last night. Josh struggled to process his thoughts after kissing Tyler in a very unusual yet, sexy way. "Tyler, what happened to you last night? You were so...comfortable with everything we did." Josh said, he did enjoy it but it was odd for Tyler not being shy. "Well, you have been treating me like a god lately...So I just wanted to please you last night." Tyler was back to his regular self which was obvious to Josh by seeing his face turn pink and not make direct eye contact. "You please me just by being so damn cute. You drive me crazy when you walk around in boxers. But you in a pair of skinny jeans...with that tight little ass I would Fuck you in a second." Tyler couldn't help but blush more. Hearing his sexy boyfriend tell him things like that was overwhelming hot as fuck, "now why don't you bring that ass over here, baby."

It's been a few weeks since Tyler seduced his boyfriend. And honestly, Tyler feels distant from him. Josh hasn't even touched him since then. Not even kiss his neck like he usually does when they cuddle on the couch. Tyler is stressed by the idea Josh didn't want him anymore so he walked in the living room where Josh was watching tv. He got in front of him turned off the tv then faced him. "Tyler, sweet heart, Daddy was watching Netflix. Will you please turn it back on, angel?" Josh said, he was smiling brightly. He wasn't mad that Tyler did that seeing his favorite person in the world only makes him feel good. His smile faded, his eye's turned into confusion, his face contorted to a disbelief look. After hearing this question from Tyler...it made his heart break from realizing something, "Josh, do you even love me anymore...?" Josh has realized he hadn't even kissed Tyler in a while. "I'm in love with you, angel, why would you ask that?" Tyler looked down shyly, "I miss you cuddling me, kissing my neck, telling me I love you. Where did that all go?" Josh smirked, then got up and laid his hands on Tyler's shoulders. He pressed his lips again his sullen lover's pink ones and then slide his hand down Tyler's side. Watching Tyler's skin shiver at his touch, "You know Tyler...it's funny how you say you miss those specific things..." Tyler didn't understand. Josh's eyes were clouded in love and passion, "How long have you been waiting for me to touch you again?" Tyler blushed, he broke the tension between them by stepping back only to be greeted by a pair of strong arms wrapping around his waist. Tyler fought against Josh's grip and softly moaned at the pleasure of Josh mouthing at his neck. His hands were then trapped above his head with one hand and he felt fingers latching into his jeans. "J-Josh, I'm trying to be serious with y-" his words were cut short moaning and panting over Josh sucking on Tyler's sweet spot. Josh knew Tyler's body better then he did. He knows all the places that make Tyler beg and moan. "I think you need a little reassuring..." all those sexual attempts were starting to take their toll on Tyler's thoughts. Wondering how Josh would do things this time, or remembering how he would literally make his legs not work properly after making him mad. The thoughts proceeded to take over Tyler's mind along with Josh's foreplay. Until he unexpectedly came, Tyler's breath froze after knowing Josh knew he just came over foreplay. "What were you thinking so hard about?" Tyler couldn't answer that question. Sure they were together but that never changed the fact he refuses to admit anything to Josh. "I wasn't thinking about anything." He responded stubbornly. "I think you were...you never cum over foreplay." Josh always manages to make his little angel spill. Even if it goes to extreme measures. After a few moments of Tyler not responding, Josh let him go turned on the tv and went back to Netflix.  
  
  


It was like it never happened.  
  


"Ty, could you please go make his some popcorn?" Tyler's mouth slightly agape. <em>'Is he serious?' <\em>. He pouted and looked at Josh casually watching tv. He groaned wanting to feel Josh's touch again. Josh looked at Tyler after he heard him groan. "What's wrong, baby?" He smiled ever so kindly making Tyler glare. The fact Josh was being so normal and calm after doing that...It picked with his brain. It wouldn't hurt to let Josh win right? No it would and Tyler is not begging this time. "Nothing! I'll go get your popcorn, babe." Tyler smiled politely, before getting popcorn he went to their room and dug around in his closet before he grabbed a pair of pants and quickly got them on. He smiled in the mirror, looking at what Josh loved so much. Tyler in a nice pair of black skinny jeans and a gray side-cutted shirt. Then he went and fixed the popcorn, dumping the bag into a bowl and walked back to Josh. "Got your popcorn." Josh looked at Tyler's outfit. He looked up and down and stopped at the sight of his skinny jeans. The reason he likes him in those god forbidden jeans is because it gave of most of him figure. Damn the idea of getting Tyler undressed and just take him right there on the couch. Hearing him moan and shiver under him. His inappropriate thoughts were broke when Tyler cleared his throat. "Huh? Oh uh...thanks, Ty." Josh said, biting his lip while taking the bowl from Tyler, not taking his eyes off his eyes off those damn jeans. He paused the movie as soon has Tyler turned around. He was practically staring at him. Tyler walked to the fridge slightly swaying his hips. Really, Tyler had no idea he even swayed a little bit. He did notice Josh was watching him with animal eyes. He grabbed a coke and turned back towards Josh. He cleared his throat again. "Is there something else you need? I can feel you staring at me." He said, watching Josh blush also unusual. "I-I...You look hot as fuck!" Josh face palmed himself. He didn't mean to say that. Tyler gave him a strange look and then smiled, "Thanks, Josh." Josh was happy Tyler didn't make it anymore awkward then it already was. But then Tyler came back to the couch and sat close to Josh, Very close. It was too close for Josh's comfort but he unpaused the movie. Tyler seemed fine, all cuddled up into the couch  watching the movie. Then he looked down seeing Josh laid a hand on his thigh. He looked over at Josh and flicked his hand away. he did this all day until he fell asleep.

 

 

 

 

He was leaned over Josh's shoulder sleeping peacefully. Josh looked  at him and smiled. "So adorable...."


	21. Backseat Into a Flight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter is short...

Tyler woke up due to hearing a strange noise. He opened his eyes and saw it was dark with lights coming from a building. "Where am I?" he looked down seeing a seat belt on me. "What in the...wait, Josh?" Tyler quickly turned on my phone for lighting and found himself in a familiar car. Suddenly the car door opened on his side and Tyler looked up to see Josh. "Oh good your awake just in time." He opened the backseat door and grabbed four suitcases not including his backpack. "Hurry up or will miss our flight."

"Flight? What flight?" Tyler questioned. Josh didn't tell Tyler where they were going he smiled and nudge his head towards the airport.

 

Tyler and Josh waited for 9 hours on an airplane and Tyler was still clueless. Josh would go out of his way to make sure Tyler by all means necessary stayed oblivious. "Josh, you already told me that we were going somewhere for just us all weekend. But seriously, where are we going?" Josh kissed Tyler's cheek. "I promise you'll love it."  Tyler groaned he really wanted to know where Josh was taking him. When the plane landed Tyler finally heard the flight attendant speak. _**"Now arriving in Paris."**_

Tyler's mouth gaped open and looked at Josh. "Where did you get the money for this?" Josh chuckled softly. "You just let Daddy take care everything. Nothing is to good for my angel." Saying that made people give strange looks to Josh. Tyler didn't mind it much. It's not like they had a normal relationship. Tyler felt a little bad over Josh doing everything for him he wouldn't let Tyler do anything but focus on enjoying Paris. Josh carried Tyler's bags and his own and then saw Tyler's slightly upset face.

"Sweet heart, what's wrong?" Josh asked in concern, Tyler looked at Josh putting their stuff in the car trunk. "Josh, I don't feel good letting you do all the work...I want you to enjoy everything with me." Josh shut the trunk and then hugged Tyler. "Ty, I'm offering to do this so you can have a special weekend. As soon as we go to the hotel I promise we can enjoy it together tomorrow morning." Josh ended his words with a kiss on Tyler's temple. "Alright...just don't over work."

The car ride wasn't silent as usual instead it was about everything Josh had scheduled for the weekend. Except there was a couple things he didn't mention like the surprise five star dinner and the perfect way to propose to Tyler. Josh wouldn't want anything more then for Tyler to say yes the name Tyler Dun had a particular ring to it. Thinking about this and hearing Tyler's voice full of excitement made Josh look over at Tyler and smile.

"Hey Josh, how did you know I wanted to come back to Paris?" Tyler questioned while gazing out the window. Josh was in deep thoughts so everything was quiet for about 4 minutes before he parked the car. "Josh? Were you even listening to me?" Tyler furrowed his eyebrows wondering why Josh was so silent in the last moment. "Sorry I was just thinking that maybe on Sunday was could go to the Eiffel Tower at night." Tyler nodded his head in agreement. "That would be wonderful!"

Josh told Tyler to go on ahead into their hotel room. And Tyler has to say...Josh was no rich man but he can afford to but tickets to Paris. Now, looking at the hotel room either Josh lied or got a loan or something. The room looked like something from a movie but Tyler's favorite part was the balcony with a beautiful scenery of the city. He stood there looking at the town happily.

"Enjoying the view?" Tyler turned around seeing Josh holding a bouquet of roses. "Josh you shouldn't have." Tyler saw there was more then twenty-five roses. "Josh is there by any chance fifty roses in there?" Josh smiled handing them to Tyler. "Good guess, do you know what fifty roses mean?" Tyler thought about it and remembered Debby talking about it to Jenna.

"When you give your loved one a bouquet of fifty roses, this conveys an unconditional love." Tyler answered correctly, he smiled as Josh pecked his lips softly. Tyler glared at Josh in suspicion. "Are you trying to get me to have sex with you?" Josh laughed softly, he shook his head. "This is about you, angel." Tyler hugged Josh. "The way you are being right now...you deserve it. I'm tired tonight but there's always tomorrow."

Something about Tyler saying that while touching Josh's arm and then walking away from him. Was a little bit cute to Josh.

_"I am so going to marry his ass."_

 


	22. First Time Around

Josh could barely wait for the moment to marry Tyler, he didn't even sleep last night. Tyler didn't wake up until Josh had his very first panic attack since they had been together. The reason behind this was he just thought about how dinner tonight would go. And they have never went on a date together. The thoughts of messing up Tyler's special trip terrorized him. what if he said the wrong thing? What if Tyler didn't enjoy it? What if he made a fool of himself? Or worse made a fool of Tyler?

His thoughts were cut short after he woke up Tyler. "Babe? What's going on...?" Josh turned around to find Tyler in his shirt which bagged on him a bit, he was rubbing his eyes and when he pulled his hand away it showed his drowsy face. "Tyler, you look so fucking cute!" Josh said fawning over him, Tyler rolled his eyes and grabbed Josh's hands looking him straight in the eyes. "Josh, I'm worried about you, you have been doing all the work and you didn't sleep last night..."

"I'm fine Ty, I'm just getting stressed over minor things." Josh assured him, but Tyler didn't give up on preventing him from working too much. "If you go to sleep for a couple hours I'll give you your own _special trip_ tonight." Josh threw his shirt off ran in the bedroom and got under those covers as fast as possible. Tyler giggled and then raised his eyebrow noticing Josh running back in the same room he's in.

"Come here you brat." Josh said in more of a teasing way, he grabbed Tyler's wrist and forced him to run in their bedroom. Tyler uncontrollably laughed due to Josh pushing him down on the bed and was on top tickling the hell of him. "I'll get my special trip either way!" Josh joked while watching Tyler squeal and giggle beneath him. Tyler backed up on the bed and sat against the bed frame wiping tears away. "Jishwa, your such a meanie!" Tyler frowned childishly.

"Your just a cute little shit aren't you?" Josh teased, Tyler blushed and something about getting teased by Josh was like a turn on a very weird one at that. "Daddy told me not to fall for mean men." Tyler childishly exclaimed, refering to his real dad. "Bitch, please, I'm your Daddy now." Josh's words made Tyler giggle, he then shook his head. "No, Brendon is, silly." Tyler proceeded to try and get Josh riled up. "If you call Brendon Daddy I will--" Tyler cutted Josh off by calling Brendon. "Hi, Daddy, I need a favor do y--" Josh grabbed Tyler's phone ended the call and force kissed Tyler. "You fucker, your going to learn who your Daddy is." Tyler squeaked, Josh had grabbed his hips roughly and dragged him down and under him. "Tyler fucking Joseph, your getting this now and later."


	23. Romance in Paradise

 

I

The sound of panting and barely audible whispers filled the room while they both calmed down from another intense love session, (That sounds so awkward! XD) Tyler was cuddled into Josh's side with his lover's arm around him. Tyler always liked cuddling into Josh and Josh liked knowing Tyler felt safe close to him, so it works out pretty well.

"Tyler, sweetie, can I see your face for a minute?" Tyler obeyed, he looked up at Josh's beautiful brown eyes. The taste of Josh's lips over rid his own, in only a matter of seconds Tyler took the first move and slipped his tongue into his boyfriend's mouth. Josh was overly surprised, this is the first time since the beginning of their relationship Tyler has ever made that type of move.

Even more surprising Tyler straddled him and his hands slipped up his shirt. As soon as they parted for air Josh mouth was open and eyes were wide. "Tyler, I'm noticing a different side of you since we started dating and I got to say, I never expected you to be the type of guy who enjoys sex so much."

Tyler laughed softly gaining an odd look from Josh. "Oh Joshua, I only like when it's you doing it, I doubt anyone else could make me want it as bad as you do." Josh's look faded into a smile, then he felt Tyler move off of him and cuddle beneath the blankets away from Josh. Suddenly, Josh pulled him close and spooned him. "Hey! I was comfy over there!" Tyler groaned, Josh rolled his eyes and covered Tyler's mouth. "You wanted me to take a nap right? Then I want you to be close to me so I can protect you." Josh uncovered Tyler's mouth before drifting to sleep.

Tyler on the other hand didn't sleep for about 3 minutes, thinking about what Josh had said. Josh has never told Tyler the truth behind why he always holds him when sleeping. A small 'aww' came out of Tyler's mouth after finding this out.

 

* * *

 

**Le Time Skip~ or something like that...**

* * *

 

"Tyler, I'm telling your this now, Josh has to be trying to get away with something. Worse case break up with you." Brendon said. Tyler was skyping Brendon while Josh was getting ready for something, Tyler isn't sure what but he specifically told him to wear something formal. "There's no way he would spend so much money to take me to Paris to break up with me, besides our relationship is steady." Tyler said back, he wasn't fully understanding why Josh was being extra nice.

"Then like, maybe he's been hiding that he's secretly a girl and wants to break the news to ya." Tyler face palmed hearing the most stupendous words fly out of Brendon's mouth. "Brendan, are you forgetting I've seen him naked." Tyler heard the bathroom shower turn off and Josh humming. "Ooo, speaking of Josh, is lover boy naked right now? You should totally go steal a peek." Brendon said pervertedly, he pointed to the bathroom door and smirked. "Why would I do that? I just said I've seen him naked you dumb ass." Brendon then sighed. "Have you ever really looked down to see what your man candy has going on?"

Tyler contemplated it and Brendon was right, he never has looked at Josh's _"entire"_ body. "I'll be right back stay here." Tyler said, Brendon then yelled in the mic. "Dude...I'M ON A FUCKING SCREEN WHERE AM I GONNA GO?! Now go look at Josh's dick and come back you pervert." Tyler knitted his brow at Brendon then slowly walked to the bathroom door.

His face turned red once he snuck a peek of Josh's length, He covered his mouth and walked back to the laptop. "So...why do you look like you were in a play boy magazine?" Tyler didn't respond to Brendon's question the way Brendon thought he would. "T-That has to be 9 or 10 inches going up my ass everyday..."

Brendon lost his shit laughing at Tyler's reaction, Josh heard Brendon laughing and came out with a towel around his waist. "Hey baby, what the hell is Brendon dying about?" Tyler didn't answer nor turn to look at Josh, he was extremely flustered and his face burning up."I'm laughing because your a _pain in the ass!_ " Brendon laughed harder to the point he fell off his chair and tears streamed down him face. And Josh just about killed Tyler amd Brendon laughing. "Gee, thanks, asshole." Those words made them laugh together and Josh was confused, he went back to the bathroom and Brendon got back on his chair.

"I dare you to fuck with Josh's mind." Brendon smiled deviously, Tyler did the same smil back and got up. "Josh!" He yelled and flung the door open. "Tyler? Is some--" he stopped speaking after Tyler smacked him. "What did I do?!" Josh asked, but all would be forgiven very soon. "Shut the fuck up! And take of your pants!" Tyler yelled back, Josh was confused again. Tyler looked mad but he didn't really seem like it, he smacked him but then he told him to take off his pants?

Well, no matter what was going on he sure as hell didn't want to get smacked again so did what Tyler had told him. He then watched Tyler in shocked drop to his knees and took his cock fully in his mouth. "Jesus Christ! Tyler!" Josh leaned against the hotels sink and grabbed the back of Tyler's head, he looked down and saw Tyler looking up at him through his eyelashes.

Moans and every so often gags fled throughout the bathroom, every time he bobbed his head it was followed by loud moan. "Tyler if y-you do it like that i'll--" Josh mewled in pleasure getting to release. Tyler swallowed it and then licked his lips, he stood up and gave Josh a stern look. "Tyler, what has gotten into you?" Tyler turned away from Josh and secretly smiled while walking away.

He sat back down at the chair and saw Brendon blushing. "Um, Ty, I heard you blowing Josh and a few other people did too because I heard room service say 'Oh my lord!' so yeah...how was it?" Tyler opened his mouth to answer but Josh came in and looked at Brendon through the screen and answered before him. "I think my boyfriend was a porn star before he met me because some of the things he can do with his tongue is amazing." Tyler pushed Josh away from the screen and whined.

"Jooosh! Your embarrassing me!"


	24. Were So Dun!

Over 2 hours ago from when Josh was suddenly blessed a blow job by Tyler, everything doesn't go according to plan...

"Tyler, hurry up or were going to be late!" Josh yelled while knocking on the bedroom door. Honestly, Josh hates waiting on Tyler more than he hates waiting on Brendon, which is way longer.

"Calm down, I'm finished okay." Tyler responded while coming out of the for told room.

Everything was amazing, Tyler was stunned to see Josh had reserved them seats at a five-star restaurant. Josh relaxed after the first few happiness assured smiles Tyler had given him.

Then an unexpected question came up that Josh totally blew: "Why didn't you ever tell me you liked me in the beginning...? Not like it's a big deal it's just that I always showed you I liked you to the point it was obvious."

"Well Tyler, I never made a move or anything cause I thought you were with Brendon." Tyler raised an eyebrow at this answer. For one he never did anything to Brendon like he did in the past with Josh. "What makes you think that?"

"Cause--" Josh took a sip of wine before speaking again, "You guys were always close and Brendon is cute. Not much to it." Tyler was a bit hurt from hearing that. "We went over this before...You said you liked Brendon before me and NOW your saying he's cute."

Josh's face turned pale, his mouth opened and closed and his eyes couldn't even focus on Tyler. "I-I didn't mean it. Cute is such a common word these days! Haha it doesn't really have its true meaning anymore! Heh." Josh babbled and only made it worse. "Josh, you tell me I'm cute all the time..." Tyler sadly replied, "I think I know why you didn't ask me out sooner... you were still figuring out if you wanted Brendon or not...right?"

Josh's words seemed to keep getting worse, almost like he couldn't control his mouth. "Yeah, but I wouldn't of liked him if you weren't so clingy, gloomy, quiet and most of all weird!" Josh paused watching Tyler get up. "I went out for a whole day and you repeatedly called me and all my friends and you call me clingy? And you know, if you really don't like me and MY daily problems and issues YOU can go and fuck OFF!"

Josh screwed up, he screwed up big time. His face turned into a mess of mixed emotions, watching his only cared for and life purpose walk away. The only thing that ran across his mind was: 'He left his dinner...'

Tyler paid for a different hotel for the night, it was cheap but he had to keep some money so he could go home in a few days. The night was lonely and full of a few sobs here and there, a couple thoughts of Josh and the TV.

Nothing made him feel better, how could he feel good when there was no one in his bed  cuddling and telling him how perfect he was. Even the couch, nobody was there to hold him and fall asleep together or when he's on his phone and nobody to randomly kiss the back of his neck. None of this happened because the person who did these things...was gone.

Josh wasn't doing good either, how is he supposed to Netflix and chill when he's alone or someone to sit down and talk and feed each other ice cream. Or pretend he doesn't know what some things are just to hear his lover keep talking.

It's the small things that matter and their both finding out the hard way.

It took a few attempts to sleep before Tyler knew it just wasn't going to happen without knowing he gets to wake up first thing to see a tree tattoo. His cries wasn't stopped by Josh comforting him, but instead a skype video call.

 

Tyler answered and saw the bright smile of Debby fade into a concern look. "What's wrong?" Debby asked, Tyler looked at her in pure agony. "Josh is a jerk who doesn't like my natural self and thinks Brendon's cute..." Tyler said, then he suddenly face-planted the table and bursted into tears. Debby frowned seeing Tyler's emotions unstable really changed her emotions too.

"That's weird Ty, he usually always tells me abo- hold on." Tyler responded to Debby's hold on a moment by purposely flopping over sideways onto the ground and groaned. Debby face changed to a more soft look when Tyler finally said he was going out and hung up.

Josh was still on the couch trying to sleep when he heard the door open and close and footsteps getting closer. The room was dark and only light source was the TV, he couldn't make out who it was so he shut his eyes and faked sleep. If it was a robber why should he care? Death doesn't seem bad at this point, but it wasn't a robber. The footsteps stopped at couch, he waited for words but it stayed silent.

So he opened his eyes and there was Tyler leaned against the couch on the floor watching TV. Just like the first month they were together Tyler sat there except he had popcorn. Josh really didn't expect to see Tyler come around after that phenomenon in the restaurant.

He placed his hand on Tyler's shoulder only to get a hand to grab his in return. "Why don't you come lay on me so we can cuddle?" Tyler didn't say a word back, he did do what Josh had said though. His face buried into Josh's chest and quiet sobs came out.

Josh could tell Tyler was crying, he could feel his shirt start to get wet from tears. He gently rubbed Tyler's back until Tyler stopped crying and softly spoke. "I love you...Joshua." Josh felt terrible after hearing how raspy and broke Tyler's voice was.

"I love you too, Angel."


	25. Share my life with me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So close to the end it makes me a little sad.

Josh woke up somewhere in the afternoon, Tyler wasn't there when he woke up. "Was that a dream...?" Josh asked himself, he got up and saw no signs of Tyler until he walked past the door. "His shoes are here." A smile spread across his face when he saw Tyler sitting at the table on his phone, he snuck up and kissed the back of his neck and as usual Tyler would jump slightly. "Joshie!" Tyler said merrily, "I got you breakfast." Tyler reached down in his backpack and held out Josh's favorite food: Taco Bell. "Ty, I'll eat it later." Tyler didn't understand, Josh never turns down a chance to scarf down a taco. "Okay?" Tyler said back, placing with taco on the table.

"Tyler, are you still mad at me?" Josh asked, Tyler turned to give Josh a glare. "Very." Then he got up and was about to walk away until Josh grabbed his arm. "Then why did you come back? Why did you tell me you love me and cuddled with me?" Josh wanted answers, he needed answers. Tyler turned around to face Josh and lightly pressed his lips to his. "How am I supposed to leave you after we've been together since our last year in college."

"I don't know Ty, but I'd like to take you out tonight at the Eiffel tower if you'll let me." Josh needed this to happen so he could finally marry his childhood best friend, high school crush and college boyfriend. "Yeah, that would be great." After Tyler agreed to go Josh snatched the taco off the table and got on the laptop earning a giggle out of Tyler. "What are you laughing about?" Josh asked raising his eyebrow slightly. "I think you look cute like that." Tyler smiled looking at Josh sitting in the corner of the couch with his knees prompted up to his chest along with the laptop in front of him.

"I don't look as good as you do when you walk around the house shirtless." Josh said back, he watched Tyler sit close to him in the some position and laid his head on Josh's shoulder. "Hey Tyler?"

"Hm?"

"Can I keep you forever?"

"I would like that, josh."

Josh and Tyler cuddled and talked about random things until it got late. Everything was just perfect neither of them wanted to move and Josh thought about everything and remembered when he never did anything special for Tyler. During the moments he was a jerk to Tyler in the beginning he remembered Tyler would still hang out with him. The moments they shared without fancy trips or hotels just them hanging out at their apartment. Tyler was still happy with that lifestyle. Josh didn't need to propose traditionally in a special way because this was their special moment.

"Tyler there's something I've been meaning to ask you..." Tyler thought it was another regular question instead he saw Josh pull out something. He couldn't figure out what it was the room was dark. "What's the password to Netflix?" Tyler joked, only to be met with Josh's serious face. "Tyler, you know how much you mean to me right?" Tyler nodded his head. "Of course I do, you tell me how much you love me everyday." Tyler smiled, lifting his head to see his beautiful faced boyfriend instead he saw the least expected thing ever. "Josh is that a--"

"Marry me?"

Holding the small box with what the future has to hold in I put into a rather simple way of asking but surprising. Tyler was full of shock and speechlessness enough to make Josh's fear of rejection kick in. "I mean you don't have too or anything...I just you know--" Josh's words stopped at Tyler looking down smiling. "Didn't I already tell you...You can keep me." Josh smiled and slipped the ring onto Tyler's finger. It was entirely simple even the way Tyler said yes was simpleTyler pressed his lips on his boyfriend's cheek before falling  asleep leaning on Josh.

 _"God damn your so adorable and mine."_ Was the last words he heard from Josh.


	26. A/N

I'm sorry I haven't been updating lately school started in and it's cutting into my writing time. I promise by the end of this month or sooner the last chapter will come out.  I'm sowwy >-<


	27. Final Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last moments after they finally came back from Paris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a bunch of fluffiness

Tyler stared down at his hand admiring the ring Josh had given him just last night. Josh caught a glimpse now and then of Tyler's adorable smile while looking at his ring.

 How could Tyler not have admiration for his new ring; 24 karat band with a nicely sized diamond on top which seemed to glimmer in the suns reflection. He could finally say he was engaged to Josh which only made him more excited.

"Ty, I notice your still staring at your engagement ring. You must be happy with it." Josh exclaimed, driving past their apartment. "I am, it's just so beautiful. Um, Josh, you just drove past our apartment." Tyler said reluctantly. "Baby, I still got one last surprise for you."

Tyler blinked a couple times, what else could Josh do to make this week better than it already was? He remained clueless until he spotted his friend standing in front of a house he couldn't recognize. It seemed strange finding Debby just standing in a random lawn.He remained clueless until he spotted his friend standing in front of a house he couldn't recognize. It seemed strange finding Debby just standing in a random lawn.

  
Josh unexpectedly turned into the driveway and parked the car a foot away from the garage. "I know your going to love this, baby." His smile brought confidence to Tyler. Of course Tyler was anxious to know what was going on but yet confused.  
He got out of the car following his new fiance towards Debby. She smiled brightly and quickly ran into the house. Tyler was starting to get suspicious.

"Go on Tyler go inside." Josh said merrily, Tyler tried to open the door but found it to be locked. "Josh, Debby locked it." He knitted his eyebrows together seeing Josh point down to his pocket. Tyler took the hint and reached in his own pocket. Something was in there, but he could of sworn he didn't put anything in there earlier.

When he pulled it out he had a unfamiliar key. Obviously belonging to this house, without hesitation he unlocked the door and found the house nearly empty. "What is this? Some kind of game?" he questioned, finding a few boxes here and there. "You could think of it as that if you'd like." Josh replied happily.

Tyler was slightly amused by all of this. Right now he wondered where Debby went, suddenly he heard a door open. "Debby?" Tyler questioned again, following where the noise came from. This time it was Jenna standing in the kitchen, she smiled and ran out the back door.

There was boxes in the kitchen, too. Tyler walked through the door Jenna had gone through. "SURPRISE, BITCHES!" Brendon screamed, causing Tyler to flinch then smile. The backyard was decorated with christmas lights hanging from a large oak tree to a gazebo even though it was nowhere near christmas. And tables with food and gifts along with a fenced in yard with a nice pool.

What caught his attention the most was his friends. "Can someone please explain what going on?" Tyler asked frustratingly. "House warming party, bitch!" Josh giggled a bit from Brendon's choice of words. "Wait, so this is... Josh did you buy us a house?!" Tyler uttered in surprise. "Since were starting a life together I thought it would be better if we had our own place instead of that small apartment." Josh ended his words with a small smile.

"Wait a second, your getting married?" Jenna asked, after Josh confirmed their engagement everyone began asking questions of their trip together. It took 4 hours before everyone left, leaving Tyler and Josh alone cleaning up empty bottle of beer from drunk Brendon.

"You know it feels like just yesterday we got together rather then almost a year ago." Tyler stated, picking up bottle after bottle. Tyler smiled, knowing Josh was eyeing him. "I hope you'll say that in the future, Ty." Tyler turned around meeting Josh's gaze. "I will, you always make me happy." "What if you don't feel the same way later though...?" Tyler frowned at Josh. How could Josh be in denial so suddenly? "What makes you think I wouldn't want you with me when were married?" Tyler questioned, "I will always love my red head."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Tyler smiled reassuringly before sitting down against a tree. "Were gonna be together forever." Josh joined him under the tree, laying down with his head on Tyler's lap. "Ty, don't people say nothing last forever?" Tyler began to softly pet Josh's fluffed red hair. "Nope this is forever, Joshie." "Well then you can try but I don't live forever." Tyler laughed at how Josh responded. Pecking his lips softly before answering again. "You'll live forever because your an angel who saved my life."

"Really? Because you didn't seem to like me that much in college," Josh said with a frown, "even though I liked you a lot." Tyler chuckled and played with the small curl on Josh's forehead. "Honestly, I did, I just wasn't sure if I was gay or not!" Josh bursted into laughter along with Tyler. "It took you 2 years to figure out you were gay? I waited that long you little shit!" Josh playfully reached his hand out an pushed Tyler's face away. "I'm sorry babe," Tyler said while moving Josh's hand off his face, _"I love you Josh."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this story was kind of bad, first time writer


End file.
